Demon Zoo
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: AU InuKag SessRin MirSan: Kagome, Sango, and Miroku work at a youkai-hanyou zoo. Inuyasha is the star hanyou. What will happen when they discover their boss Naraku committing malicious crimes? How is Sesshy involved?
1. Default Chapter

****

Demon Zoo

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: I don't own Inuyasha. I only own the idea that demons could be placed in a zoo.

==+==

__

What's going on:

Naraku runs a zoo that exhibits hanyous and youkai. Kagome (21), Sango(23), and Miroku(24) are employees. Inuyasha is his own hanyou self, a popular attraction. Will feature others. Pairing: Kag/Inu, Rin/Sess, San/Mir

* * *

****

Chapter One

____________________

It was that time again, he noticed. That was why he closed the zoo and dismissed the employees early that night. Only his assistant Kagura would be there as they went through with the procedure. It was illegal, but no one would know. The demons needed it.

Nearly all of the demons were male. Naraku disapproved of mating the demons with each other because the only females that they had did not have male counterparts at his zoo. What he needed to solve his problem was a human. Then, naturally the demon would kill her afterwards.

The unconscious girl was stripped of her clothes. (They would have to be burn later to hide the evidence.) She was placed in a bag. Naraku and Kagura carried the bag into Sesshomaru's cage. 

He was the popular, yet dangerous, full dog demon. He was only allowed to come out of his cave in his true dog form, but they knew that some demons could carry on a human-like form like Sesshomaru did. The bag was brought deep into a cave inside of his cage, hidden away from human sight. 

When Naraku and Kagura went inside the cave, they found Sesshomaru in his human form. They placed the bag down beside him. Sesshomaru's eyes were red. He seemed exhausted and nervous, but was nearly about to attack Naraku when he came into his cave. He knew better than that though. Sesshomaru walked over to the bag and began to sniff it.

"It is your human," Naraku told the dog demon. "Don't take too long with this one like you did last time." Although none of the youkai spoke, Sesshomaru understood Naraku's commands. The youkai would take the girl and then kill her.

On the other side of Sesshomaru's cage was one that belonged to Inuyasha, the zoo's most popular hanyou. He woke up when he smelled the presence of a new human nearby. Then he heard a girl's harsh cries and screams of pain. "Feh," said Inuyasha. "He must be in heat again."

****

==+==

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango had many different jobs at the zoo. They took care of the demons and cleaned their cages, but their moment to shine was when they trained them and put on shows for the visitors. Only a few youkai could do this (if they had lived in the zoo since they were young.) But most of the zoo's patrons come to see the hanyous. Since they were half-human and half-demon, they were better trained to do tricks and to communicate.

Inside one of the buildings was a habitat for orphaned youkai. Kagome came inside with a milk bottle in hand. "Good morning Shippou." The little fox demon was still sleeping. "Hey, Shippou! Wake up!" He opened his eyes slightly? "I have to feed you, now. You have a performance today." Upon hearing the word "feed", Shippou leapt into Kagome arms and reached for the milk bottle. "That's a good boy," she said. "Drink it all up."

"So, Sango," said Miroku. "How would you like to go to a movie after work tonight?" Sango was busy brushing the cat youkai Kirara. "I don't think so, Miroku? Remember the last time we went to the movies together. You hand was sliding under my butt and I was so scared, that I jumped out of my seat and completely embarrassed myself."

"You're living in the past," said Miroku. "We've been working together for six months now. A man can change over time." 

"Forget it, pervert man," she said. "And don't try anything funny during the performance today."

"Hmm…"

"Oh, why don't you hurry up and clean Kirara's crap?" Miroku noticed that Kirara's cage was very dirty. It was gonna take lots of scrubbing to clean up her mess. 

Kagome's next visit was to the cage of the show's star, Inuyasha. "Go away, wench!" yelled the hanyou from his cave. "INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome. "You better not use that foul-mouth of yours around the patrons or else I'll put you on a leash and walk you around the zoo until closing time!"

"Geez, woman. You're such a sore…" Kagome unlocked the cage and came in. "No food today? Okay then…"

"Alright, alright!" said Inuyasha. He came out of his cage. He only wore a pair of pants when he was in his cage. Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to his trailer in the back of the exhibition tent. Inuyasha was treated to a bowl of Ramen, his favorite meal. Kagome meanwhile had the daunting task of pruning his hair. "You have too many tangles!" she commented.

The performers consisted of Shippou, Kirara, Inuyasha, a tanuki demon named Hatchi, and a horse hanyou named Jinenji. They were all cleaned and well feed. "Okay guys," said Kagome. "Do your business in the waiting room because we don't like the gross out the patrons."

Sango was brushing Kirara again. "Everybody's all set," said Miroku after retreating from the stage. Naraku came to his employees dressed in his zoo owner suit. "Everyone is prepared then?" he asked them.

"Yes," said Kagome.

"Good. Then this performance better run smoothly." Naraku disappeared. "Aw man, that means he's gonna be watching," said Miroku. When Naraku planned to watch a demon training show, it meant that the performance had to be extra good.

* * *


	2. The hanyou show

****

Demon Zoo

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: I am a nut but I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

****

Chapter Two

____________________

Kagome went out onto the exhibition stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. I give you: the demons of the Shikon Zoo!" The curtain behind her opened and the audience went wild. 

Shippou came in on his tricycle. Kirara and Hatchi were walking on large balls. Jinenji, was doing tricks at the center of the stage since he was the largest. He was balancing Inuyasha on his head. Inuyasha was now dressed in a performer's red-sequence vest and ruby pants. _'This gets more embarrassing everytime,'_' Inuyasha thought to himself.

The audience was constantly applauding. "I give you…the transformation of Kirara." Sango had Kirara on a leash as much as she hated to do so. She took the leash off of Kirara and in a blast of fire she suddenly transformed from a cute small kitten into a large saber-tooth. The audience gasped and cheered. They went crazy when Kirara started flying around the tent and then returned to the stage. Then, Hatchi and Shippou transformed themselves into bubbles and began floating in the air. "More! More!" cried the audience.

"We have a big finale for you," announced Miroku. "Our number one hanyou Inuyasha will slash this pole with his own claws. The pole weighs about 300 pounds and is made of steel."

"Ooh!" The audience was excited.

Inuyasha was now the only creature on stage. He leapt into the air and aimed his claws at the pole. The collision with his claws brought sparks into the airs that amazed the audience. The hanyou slashed that pole and it fell into three parts onto the floor. Everyone got up from their seats and cheered.

==+==

Naraku did not come to see them after, so the show must've been a success! "They loved you out there!" said Kagome cheerfully. "You think so?" asked Jinenji shyly. "Yes, that was a really psyched out audience," said Sango. 

When all of the performing youkai and hanyou were fed and returned to their cages it was now near closing time. "I suspect we're gonna get really huge paychecks."

"Speaking of paychecks," said Miroku. "Can we still have that date?"

"Fine," said Sango and then she gasped. "Oh can you wait ten minutes? I still have to do to do my checking rounds in the domestic exhibit."

"Oh don't worry about that, Sango. I can do it for you," said Kagome.

"Oh really? Are you sure?" said Sango. "Because I was gonna ask you to come with us so Miroku here doesn't embarrass me again."

"It's alright," said Kagome. "I was planning on staying home and taking it easy. I'll just get in the way of your date. So you guys have fun ok?" Sango moaned. Once again she would risk dating the pervert. She just wished that Miroku wasn't so cute.

==+==

It was dark and the zoo was closed. Kagome had only fifteen minutes to do both her's and Sango's checking rounds, but she was working real fast. Before her last cage, she went to see Inuyasha. She knew he would be out of his cave since no patrons were around. "Hi Inuyasha. You did great tonight."

"Of course I did. I'm the number one hanyou in this zoo. They come to see me!" Inuyasha was full of pride.

"Well here, since you weren't acting rude to anyone else beside me, I got you some sweet potato chips."

"YES!" Inuyasha grabbed for the chips through the bars and began stuffing himself. Kagome walk away. She just had to check on his youkai brother Sesshomaru, and then she could go home. 

==+==

Sesshomaru was in his human leaning against a rock looking at the stars near the bars when Kagome saw him. The employees knew that Sesshomaru was only in his true form during zoo hours. He had no food so Kagome had to toss him a cooked steak. He caught it. Then he stood up, took his meat and his water dish and climbed up the rocks towards his cave. "I guess all domestic demons are weird like him," she said to herself. Now she could wash up, clock out and go home.

Sesshomaru's cave was built deep into the rock. In the dark corner he placed the steak and the water dish on the ground by a small form covered in a small blanket. It didn't move, so he assumed that she wasn't hungry. She, being the girl he had to take last night. Sesshomaru lied down on the ground snuggled next to her in the darkness. 

She felt uncomfortable and shaken by his presence there. But she could not speak. A large scar was seen across her throat; she could not call for help. Her legs were broken; she could not escape. No one knew of her existence in that cave except for Sesshomaru. Despite her fears, she didn't move. It was a chilly night and it was best to keep her warm.

Eventually she fell asleep while he spent the entire night pondering why, that he himself, could not kill this girl as he was suppose to have done last night. 

* * *


	3. for sale!

****

Demon Zoo

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: Me no own Inuyasha of the sorts.

* * *

****

Chapter Three

____________________

"Okay, Sango. Tell me about your date last night."

"Well, Miroku was being a pervert again. But I didn't jumped out of my seat in the middle of the movie this time."

Kagome and Sango were in the locker room getting into their employee uniforms. Then Miroku came in. As he clocked in, Kagome noticed that he had a giant red spot on his face. "Sango slaps hard," said Miroku.

Ten minutes later, the three were already at work. They watered cages and cleaned up poop and garbage. Kagome had to go inside of the cages to feed the demons. Some were harmless even likable. Kouga the wolf demon was always rubbing against Kagome. "Uh…good morning to you too, Kouga."

Jakken was being sprayed with water as Sango was watering the cages. "Wake up call. Naraku doesn't want to see animals sleeping about all day."

"Feh. I'm gonna take it easy. All of that work yesterday is too much for the Shikon Zoo's finest hanyou." Inuyasha stretched himself onto the rocks. Being a popular hanyou he laid on his lawn chair and took a tan. He could see his brother on the other side through the bars coming out of his cave in his dog-like form. "Heh-heh. If it isn't the freak show." Sesshomaru only snarled at him from a far distance.

"Geez!" said Inuyasha. "Eugh, he still reeks of that human from two days ago."

==+==

One hourlater, the zoo was opened to the public. Inuyasha tried to read a book, but everyone was so noisy. The patrons, the demons, but especially the kids, the cursed blasted kids! All of that crying and whining. 

"Mommy, that demon is so boring, he won't do anything!" 

"This is the worst zoo ever!"

'I have to stay calm or Kagome's gonna kill me,' he thought to himself over and over and again. But the noise kept on going for hours on end. You would think he would be used to it by now, but today was Saturday and it was his day off from performing. He was relieved that the zoo closes on Sundays.

Kagome entered Inuyasha's cage and the nearby patrons were excited as they watched Kagome inside the cage bring Inuyasha his lunch. "Inuyasha, the customers are complaining that you aren't doing anything. You need to be more active."

"Active is something my brother will do. But I'm a hanyou, I need my breaks, too."

"Listen to me Inuyasha! You are not a human! You're an animal and need to start acting like one!"

"Oh, so I'm an animal am I? Well, how's this?" Inuyasha grabbed the chicken bone from Kagome's hand with his teeth nearly biting her hand off, then he swung the chicken around crazily and the patrons were backing away a bit frightened. The little kids were crying.

"Stop it, you moron!" said Kagome.

"Kagome! Control that hanyou!" 

"Oh no," said Kagome. She looked over and saw Kagura stepping into the cage's entrance. "Heh, heh, heh," said Inuyasha. "You're in big trouble," he teased. 

"Get out of there, you have a staff meeting in fifteen minutes." Kagome could only hope that this incident would not be brought up at the staff meeting.

==+==

"Damn, Inuyasha. Always getting me in trouble," muttered Kagome. She quickly went to clean up and picked up lunch from one of the concession stands. Then she met Sango and Miroku in the meeting room. "Heard about Inuyasha, what a jerk," said Sango.

"I know. He's always like that on his day off."

Naraku came in with his right hand lady Kagura and another woman who seemed too creepy for words. "Well, Kagura told me about Inuyasha's behavior earlier. It would be fortunate to tell you that we might not have to worry about that mutt anymore. This woman here is Kikyo Newagani. She wishes to purchase Inuyasha for a hefty sum."

"When you mean purchase? Do you mean he wants to fund Inuyasha."

"No, you stupid girl," said Kagura. "It means she wants to buy the hanyou and take him away."

"What?" Everyone began muttering.

"But Mr. Onigumo, Inuyasha is the reason why we're so busy on the weekdays. Everyone comes to see him in our daily hanyou show. You can't find another creature at this zoo that will replace him."

"Well that's tough, Miss Higurashi, because I'm taking the check. You can hold one more show with Inuyasha on Monday but he will be gone by the next morning. This meeting is over!"

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked back to prepare for their afternoon shift. "I can't believe he's selling Inuyasha to that creepy bitch," said Sango. "What does she need him for? That hanyou's only good for sleeping and slicing up junk," said Kagome.

"Well, Kagome. You seem to get along with Inuyasha better than any employee here. I think it's best that you tell him, now."

"Me and Inuyasha? Get along? What a laugh!" But in truth Kagome was the only one meant to tell Inuyasha that he wouldn't be staying at the Shikon Zoo any longer.

* * *

**__**

FOUR REVIEWS!

Do the review dance! Thankie-thankie: Cookie6, MintlovesSR, Angel64_, and _San San as Herself_. I know what you're all asking but you'll just have to wait and see. I was writing a lot last night and my chapters are gonna be 800-1000 words. Plus I like writing this so I might have some more updates on this fic before I go back to school on Monday. For goodness sakes, keep reading!_


	4. Sesshomaru's secret

**__**

Yay! 3 more reviews. Me thinks this fic may be too good J Don't worry Cookie6. _Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have brotherly conversation in chaps 4 and 5. And Kagome bashes Kikyo here!!!!! Welcome _shippou-chan

* * *

****

Demon Zoo

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: Nothing mine due to the fact that Inuyasha is being sold to Kikyo, kill kill!

* * *

****

Chapter Four

____________________

After closing time. Inuyasha watched his brother as Kagome gave him his meat and water. Sesshomaru carried both his meat and his water dish into his cave once again. Inuyasha sniffed the air. The odor had not changed near Sesshomaru's lair for the past few days.

"Earth to Inuyasha?"

"Wha?" Inuyasha whirled around unaware that Kagome found her own way into his cage. "Inuyasha, what's up with you?"

"My brother's up to something. I know it!"

"Oh forget about that. There's something important I have to tell you."

Inuyasha looked at the contents in Kagome's hands. "Hey, you brought me Koala Yummies."

"Inuyasha! Naraku's going to sell you tomorrow."

"WHA?!"

"It's true. He's letting us do one more show on Monday and then you have to go home with some woman."

"Is she hot?"

"With all honesty. She looks the biggest skank to ever walk the earth."

"No need to be jealous Kagome."

Kagome's face was turning red. "I'm not jealous, I'm just upset. I mean, aren't you? I've been working with you for so long and now you have to leave just like that…it just isn't…" Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's eye were beginning to water.

"No, no. Don't start crying, I can't handle crying. Kagome, I'm going to miss you, too. And…as much as I can't stand the people who come by and throw trash into my cage, I don't wanna leave."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here, I get lots of attention, outdoors and company. I bet this lady is gonna leave me in a bathroom all day while she's gone."

Kagome lept onto Inuyasha. "Oh," she said sadly. The hanyou hugged Kagome. "I bet she's not gonna feed me junk food or ramen like you do." Inuyasha knew this was making Kagome smile.

They waved goodbye to each other through the bars as Kagome walked away to clock out. "Whoa. One more day left…" said Inuyasha. 

==+==

Kagome was still upset about Inuyasha leaving. They have done many shows together and despite who they were or on what side of the bars they were on. Sango and Miroku knew that they were the best of friends. Kagome and Inuyasha: one final show on Monday. 

As she went into the dressing room, she didn't want to think about it. She realized that she was the only one who hadn't clocked out. Who knew she was talking to Inuyasha that long? Quickly she dressed and then went to clock out. But then her eyes turned right and she noticed that dust was coming in from the furnace room

She went over and turned on the light. Dust was everywhere and she could see that the furnace itself was left open letting dust fly all over. Kagome was about to close the furnace when she found a small object inside. She picked up the small flat material. No doubt there was dust stuck to the object so that meant that someone had tried to melt it. Kagome brushed the dust away but nothing was present but a melted looking wax. Finally a text began to appear with the words "Rin" but nothing else could be seen.

"It looks like a card," said Kagome.

==+==

Inuyasha walked into his own lair. Being a hanyou, he had some luxuries. The cave was larger and well insulated. He had some blankets, pillows, books, and food just lying all over the place. A small door led to a water closet with a sink and a small toilet. If he wasn't half-demon, he might as well be human.

He dug through the mess on the ground of his cave and picked up a magazine. Then he turned on the ceiling light and fluffed a pillow for him to lay on. He opened the magazine, then turned it sideways and released the foldout. "Heheheh. It sucks that this is the last Playboy I'm getting from Miroku." He settled back until his nose began to bother him. "What the hell?" he said. It was that same strange human smell in the air again.

Inuyasha was irritated so he stepped out of his cave then went around the rocks where he got a good view of Sesshomaru's cave. It was dark, not lit with luxury like Inuyasha's. Inuyasha walked closer. The smell that bothered Inuyasha for days got stronger. _"Sesshomaru?"_ said Inuyasha in a normal voice. He knew he wouldn't respond. Yes, hanyou and Youkai could communicate with each other, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were not on good speaking terms.

Then the hanyou saw a flea leaping from rock to rock in-between the bars. _"Myouga!"_ Inuyasha called out. _"Have you been in Sesshomaru's cave in the past two days?"_

"No! Why?! What've you heard?!" Myoga panicked. This flea demon wasn't a very good liar.

__

"Nothing that I couldn't smell, and you are gonna sing like a canary for me. There's a weird smell coming from his cave and I want answers now!"

"Inuyasha," a new voice called out to him. Sesshomaru stepped out of his cave. _"If you are so suspicious as to what is in here, why don't you come and see for yourself?"_

"Yeah, how do you expect me to do that, dumbass? Walk through the bars?"

"It is pathetic to see that these humans have trusted you to never escape from your hell-hole when we both have the strength to leave," Sesshomaru's paw went up to something wrapped around his neck. It was a metal collar. A small green light was shining. _"It's too bad I'm not as spoiled as you."_

Inuyasha stared at his brother. He bent down near one corner of his cage where his brother's cage was on the opposite side_. "If I cut off a few bits of these. None of the humans would be able to notice"._ Inuyasha struck his claws at the bars about one feet above the ground. The metal bits came out with ease but the bars were still wobbly without their bottom supports. Now Inuyasha could crawl through the hole into his brother's cage.

__

"It's your first time in my cage," said Sesshomaru. _"Worse than your luxury pad?"_

"A lot better than where I'm going soon."

"Oh, yes. I have heard. Your girl may miss you as I hope you do not return."

"My girl?"

"Kagome, the bitch."

"Hey! Don't call her that!" yelled Inuyasha_._

"Shut the fuck up," Sesshomaru growled with his eyes turning red.

__

"Why?"

They went up to the entrance of Sesshomaru's cave and Sesshomaru went inside followed by Inuyasha. Never before had Inuyasha's wide ever been wider than now. Sesshomaru was kneeling down next to the girl asleep under the blanket. That was what Inuyasha had been smelling _"Because, your rudeness will wake her up_."

* * *

**__**

Italicized quotes mean that the hanyou and youkai are talking to each other. Note that hanyou can talk to both humans and demons but humans and demons cannot talk to each other.


	5. heading out the door

****

Demon Zoo

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: That will always be the dream, except I'm no Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

****

Chapter Five

____________________

They quietly stepped back out of the cave. Inuyasha turned to his brother and growled under his voice. _"Sesshomaru, Naraku's gonna kill you! I heard you guys the other night. Why the hell didn't you kill her?!"_

"It is none of your concern."

"Oh yeah? When people find out about this zoo is gonna go under. Ever heard of policemen or tabloid reporters? They'll close this zoo and then Naraku will kill you! And let's not forget about my rep. I maybe leaving, but everyone will still be talking about me when I'm gone."

"I am aware that I cannot hide such things from humans.

"Then kill her now before they find her."

"I would now, but it is too late."

"Too late, why the hell is it too late?"

"She's pregnant."

Inuyasha was completely stricken from his brother's words._ "Nice job, you bastard. Now the zoo is gonna really go under."_

Myoga hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. _"Sesshomaru, I must agree with Inuyasha. Once Naraku finds out, there's a chance that he will kill you both before this situation gets out into the human public."_

"That will not happen," said Sesshomaru.

__

"How do you know?" asked Inuyasha.

__

"Because as long as she is having my pup, I will not allow it. This collar is only a tracking and border device. I can still kill Naraku everytime he comes into my cave. So you see, I have just as much power over him as he has over me."

"But this doesn't make sense, Sesshomaru. I mean you hate all type of humans, even me. So what kept you from killing this one?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the ground and then at his cave. It was still really late a night. _"Myoga, leave us. I wish to speak to Inuyasha alone. And do not speak a word of what you've heard to anyone." _Myoga hopped away pouting. He wanted to hear more but he knew that Sesshomaru could crush him dead. 

__

"It's shameful Inuyasha. I let a stupid human emotion entered my mind that night."

"Big creepy demon Sesshie had a human emotion eh? What was it?"

Sesshomaru sighed impatiently. _"It was guilt. Guilt for hurting that human. I've caused enough pain for her and I did not want to harm her any further. So I avoided having to kill until I smelled the pup inside her."_

"Awe, what a sappy story!" said Inuyasha sarcastically. _"But let's look at this logically. She can't spend the rest of her life living in a cave with you. And humans can't have babies or puppies or whatnot without medical attention."_

"Where did you learn that?"

"Kagome told me that more demon young survive birth when the zoo workers help out with the labor."

Sesshomaru stormed around and then growled at his brother. _"Look, Inuyasha! This is my mate and my child, and I will not let any stupid humans outside of my cage tell me how to care for them! Now get the hell out of my sight."_ Inuyasha walked away from his brother before he could see the anger developing in Sesshomaru's eyes. He walked through the hole back to his home.

When Sesshomaru returned to his cave he found the girl sitting up and sipping from his water bowl. When she saw him in the cave, she dropped the water bowl and began to cower under the blanket. Sesshomaru knew better than to expect this human to trust him after what he did to her. He kept his distance from her in the cave and lied down to rest. And instead of watching her shiver in fear of him, he just stared at the walls. 

He didn't care what Naraku or even Inuyasha would do. The human would stay with him in his cave and that was final.

==+==

Morning came and all was quiet. The zoo was closed to the public and only the janitors and Sunday workers were inside doing their business. Inuyasha received his breakfast, lunch, and dinner all at once from the workers. 'I gotta tell Kagome about this,' he thought. 'She'll know what to do.'

These Sunday morning workers were out of the zoo by noon. After that, Inuyasha would have his chance. He put on some human clothes, pants and a t-shirt, that he was given as luxury items, and then he approached the employee access door to his cage. "So Sesshomaru says they trust me, huh? So much for that!" Inuyasha struck at the lock and it fell. He walked out the door.

__

"Hey, everybody! Inuyasha's escaping!" All of the demons and half-demons awoke to the excitement. Inuyasha was walking around. He then went to the orphan exhibit and Shippou was shock to see Inuyasha walking around in clothes. 

__

"Whoa, I can't you're actually going out! Is it because of that woman who's gonna buy you?"

"Somewhat. I'm sure there's better freedom out there, but I haveta see Kagome about something first."

"How in the world are you gonna find her?" asked Shippou.

__

"It's easy. I'll just follow my nose. See ya." Inuyasha walked away. He approached one of the souvenir stands and stole a cap. He put on the cap and looked at himself in the mirror. He could get away with this.

"Maybe there is better freedom on my own. I can do this," he said. Inuyasha sniffed the air until he found a suitable exit. He struck the lock and casually walked out into the real world.

* * *

**__**

YAY! More reviews! Heehee okay now people are getting paranoid about who's the girl with Sesshie. Well, if it makes you feel any better…I can't tell you yet! Okay, so that doesn't make anyone happy, but the answer should come about in…chapter 7, which is only two chaps away. In the next chap Inuyasha struggles through the busy world outside his cage until he finds Kagome. It should be up in a day or two. Bye-bye.


	6. hanyou in the big city

****

Demon Zoo

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: Still no own

* * *

****

Chapter Six

____________________

Inuyasha sniffed the earth and walked through the park behind the zoo. On the other side was the busiest street he ever saw. Thank goodness he knew about cars and traffic from traveling on the road. He walked into the street…

SCREECH!

He nearly got killed by a - SCREECH! Another one! Inuyasha didn't know that cars moved that fast on the outside, and that they came out of many unexpected directions. When he wasn't in the streets the hanyou would sniff the sidewalks to find Kagome's trail.

"Girl Scout Cookies! Support your local Girl Scout Troop!" A trio of girls set up a stand at an intersection. Inuyasha came by and smelled the cookies. Then he grabbed a box of Tagalongs and walked away…ignoring the $3 a box sign.

Once again he arrived at another street crossing and the car chaos started over again. 'What's with these little colored lights?' he asked himself. He scarfed down the rest of his cookies and threw the box behind him. Then he licked his fingers clean. He was not aware of a woman sitting in a nearby café table looking at him. She sniffed the air, then went back to her latte.

Inuyasha was relieved when he came upon a quiet area, but there were too many kids…like the ones that came to his zoo. And they were all hanging around a play park. Then he came upon a string of tiny buildings, not as tall as fancy as the ones near the zoo. "Eugh, I can't believe Kagome is living in a dump," he said. He bent down and sniffed the grass while the kids nearby were laughing and pointing. 

With his nose to the ground he crawled down the sidewalk tracking Kagome's scent. He was very close…and closer…and closer…and then… "OW!" Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his nose. Who the hell would step on it?

The girl dropped the book she was reading and looked down. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you - INUYASHA!"

"Hey, Kagome."

"What the? I mean? How'd you?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kagome was screaming at him. "How did you know it was me?" asked Inuyasha. Then he noticed his cap on the ground and quickly put it on his head again. "That, plus I doubt anyone would in their right minds walk across town barefoot."

Kagome prepared a big bowl of Ramen and it was no surprise to her that Inuyasha was making a big mess out of his eating matters. Soup was sprayed all over as he slurped every noodle.

"So, is this about that woman who's gonna buy you?"

"Somewhat. I thought about this all last night and I figured that I practically am a human. So why should I spend my life as some woman's dog or a zoo animal when I can be a man? You, know I can take my skills out on the road and be in the circus."

"Inuyasha, what they do in the circus is pretty much the same thing. And you can't last very long traveling."

"Feh, what do you know. You'll be spending the rest of your life cleaning Kirara's crap up for a living!"

"NO I WON'T!"

"Then why are you living in a dump when you could be in those big and tall shiny buildings?"

"Inuyasha, those are skyscrapers. They have businesses in their and they're not for homes. And besides, my family does really well. My mom helped me raised enough money to have my own house and car."

The hanyou drank the rest of his soup. "Oh I just remembered something," he said. "Sesshomaru's been keeping a human in his cave for the past few days."

"What? Oh my god, that's terrible! How come they haven't called for help or anything?"

"I was the first to find out about it last night. He showed her to me himself, and to makes matter insane, he got her pregnant."

Kagome let out a face of disgust. "Oh, that's immoral!"

"Not in the demon world, I mean my mom was a human too."

"Well, in most cultures, sex with an animal is as gross as you can get."

"Hey, look it's what Naraku does ok?"

"What do you mean it's what Naraku does? Inuyasha, is there something more you know that we don't?"

Inuyasha wiped his mouth and look straight into Kagome's eyes. "Okay, look. I'll tell you everything, but if Naraku finds out what you know he could fire you or slice you up or something." Kagome nodded and Inuyasha gulped a glass of milk.

"It's just this thing he does to save money. He wants to keep as many purebred demons as he could and they haven't found a way to control the demon's…natural urges. So he and Kagura would go out at night and grab any woman they could find on the street. Prostitutes, homeless, runaways, even any woman walking alone at night. They knock the woman unconscious and throw her into a demon's cage when they're in heat. And then the demon is given strict directions to kill he woman after they're done doing their…business. Then all of the clothes and possessions are burned to hide the evidence."

Kagome's faced change. "That's so horrible. You were right when you said something was up with your brother. I found this in the furnace." She pulled out a damaged ID card. Kagome had cleaned the card enough so it now showed a picture.

"That's her!" pointed Inuyasha. "That's the girl with Sesshomaru."

"We have to get her out of there."

"Excuse me?" said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, none of the employees have ever been allowed inside Sesshomaru's cage because he's too dangerous. If you're his brother, maybe you can handle him, right?" Inuyasha scratched his head. "I guess so."

"Well, we have to get her out tonight. The zoo is empty between Midnight and 4am so that will be our chance."

"Okay," said Inuyasha. "But just because he's my brother, doesn't mean he'll be happy to see me."

* * *

**__**

WOW! You are all about this story ain't ya. Welcome Alaskantiger, Selenity Jade, gothichick45, and New Fan from my other fic J I'm starting a mailing list for this story now. Want to join write a review and provide your email or email me at mlupton@bsu.edu.


	7. the rescue and the vet

****

Demon Zoo

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: These folks aren't mine here.

* * *

****

Chapter Seven

____________________

Kagome parked her car in the dark corner of the employee lot. Then Kagome used her keys to unlock the employee's entrance to the zoo. Inuyasha volunteered to use his claws but Kagome was against that. They walked into the zoo until they arrived at Sesshomaru's cage. 

Some of the demons were asleep but most were nocturnal. They were silent and confused when Kagome and Inuyasha were seen but they keep quiet. Still, others were immature enough to make noise. The employee access door to Sesshomaru's cage was only used by Naraku so Kagome didn't have a key. "Yes," said Inuyasha. Kagome grabbed his arm before he could slice the thing in half. "Um, why don't you use your claw to pick the lock? That way, no one would know there was obviously a demon out here."

"You always take the fun out of everything, Kagome," said Inuyasha. He inserted one claw into the lock. "Ow," he said as he finally picked it. Carefully they entered. The outside was barren and undisturbed. Inside of the rock from the eyes of the patrons was the entrance to Sesshomaru's cave. "How deep is this thing?" Kagome whispered. "Seven feet," said Inuyasha. Kagome took out her small rope and tied it to one rock nearby. Then she lowered herself into the cave while Inuyasha looked down in the dark.

Both the demon and the girl were asleep on opposite sides of the cave. "Hey," Kagome whispered. The girl's eyes opened up thinking she heard a noise. She was about to close them up again until.

"Rin?"

The girl jolted awake and sat up. Kagome came to the base of ground. The flashlight in her hand glowed inside the cave. "My name's Kagome. I came to save you."

Suddenly, Kagome heard a deep snarl and turned around. Sesshomaru was staring at the girls angrily. "Hold it!" Inuyasha came around and formed a barrier between the girls and Sesshomaru. _"It's okay, Sesshomaru. She's coming with us."_

Sesshomaru said something to Inuyasha only he could hear. _"You're making a big mistake."_

"Well, so are you," said Inuyasha. Kagome went up the rope first then she pulled up Inuyasha while she held onto Rin. She was still wearing the same blanket.

==+==

After a ten-minute drive, Kagome pulled into a driveway that wasn't her own. "Kagome, what are we doing here? Shouldn't we get Rin to a hospital?" asked Inuyasha.

"Are you crazy, Inuyasha? She's fourteen and she's been raped by a demon. It's a completely embarrassing situation for her. Kaede maybe a vet, but she'll understand." The vet's office was a two-story house. Kagome banged on the door until the lights from inside came on. "Kagome," greeted Kaede as she opened the door. "Something wrong with one of the demon's?"

"It's difficult to explain," she said as she was carrying Rin inside. "Oh dear," said Kaede as she saw her.

Inuyasha and Kagome were lying on the couch in Kaede's sitting room while Rin was being examined. "Inuyasha? I've always wondered if Naraku doesn't like half-breeds, then why do we get hanyous at our zoo."

"I guess because people like us," he grinned. "Yeah, but where do you guys come from?"

"Sesshomaru told me that our father has a human form. Well, he met my mother while he and Sesshomaru were living out in some woods and they had sex. And then my mom became pregnant. Well, when it got out in public, they raided the forests of every demon in it and Naraku bought all of them who didn't die, Sesshomaru being one. My father, they burned him at the stake, cause he was identified as my dad right away. After I was born my mom gave me to Naraku. That's how hanyous come to Naraku's zoo. Human mothers realized they slept with demons and they can't bear the humiliation so they get rid of them."

"This is a sick world we're living in," said Kagome.

"No it's not," said Inuyasha. "It's a natural way of life for humans. You humans can't handle anything the slightest bit weird."

Kagome was about to respond hastily to that when Kaede opened the door and Kagome went over to her. "You did the right thing by bringing her to me Kagome," said Kaede. "I cleaned her wounds and cast her legs. Only one leg is broken, the other is just a twisted ankle so she'll only need a crutch. The wound in her throat should heal soon, but it won't be until the pup comes that her voice will be clearing up. Make sure she eats the right foods to keep the both of them healthy."

"Okay, but shouldn't we get her back to her parents?" asked Kagome

"Well, she wrote on this," Kaede handed Kagome the paper. "It seems that Rin came from an orphanage that disowns the child if it disappears and doesn't return after two days".

Kaede carried Rin back to Kagome's car for them. She wore a t-shirt given by Kaede and she wrapped the blanket around her waist. Kagome hopped into the car. "Rin, if you don't have a place to go, you should stay with me OK?" Rin nodded with a small smile.

"Alright, then. The pup is due in about five or six months. Call here when it's time but if my daytime assistants answer just say it's an emergency for me. And you young man," said Kaede to Inuyasha. "What in blazes are you doing out of your cage?"

"Uh…um he's staying with me too," said Kagome. "I am?" said Inuyasha.

"He is?" asked Kaede. "Well, it should be a temporary stay then, and you better stay out of trouble Inuyasha," she said. When Inuyasha got back into Kagome's car, Kagome thought that a hanyou in her house was going to be trouble.

* * *

**__**

Welcome, Kera-the-Kero Lover, ElectricRain, and marnika

IMPORTANT: 

Well, I'm sorry to tell you all this, but now that school is back in session for me. I will have to slow down to make adjustments and figure out my schedule. I'm trying to get a job as a lab assistant in my dorm. If that works. I can do some stuff while I'm on the computer. That would be sweet. But I'm really sorry. 

I need emails so I can contact right away about updates. I know this fic is supa popular so I will began writing chap 8 as soon as I can. I dunno what will happen though cuz I haven't pre-written that yet. I will do so this weekend since I have MLK Day off.


	8. Naraku's suspicions arise

****

Demon Zoo

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: Bleh! No ownie!

* * *

****

Chapter Eight

____________________

There was a major crowd at the staff meeting the next morning. Even policemen were present. "Inuyasha escaped from our zoo over the past weekend. It is my belief that something is very suspicious about the whole thing. Right now we have people on the look out for him. Do not be alarmed about these officers. They will be here on the zoo grounds until their investigation is completed. All performances will be canceled until further notice. And if the officers wish to ask you any questions, you will answer them honestly. Is that understood?"

"Yes," said the staff. Everyone was alert and attentive…but Kagome, she was asleep on her face. Sango tried to shake her. "Kagome…Kagome!" 

"Stop rubbing me, Kouga!" Everyone in the room laughed. "Miss Higurashi, if you want to keep your job, you will stay awake at important meetings like this," said Naraku.

"I'm sorry, sir," said Kagome.

==+==

It was a dull workday for the three humans, once again cleaning up Kirara's crap. Kagome's thought were on Inuyasha and Rin who were stuck in her house. She could tell Sango and Miroku about all of this before they got suspicious. But work was not the best place to do it. And what if they all got in trouble? She couldn't risk other people's live right now, not unless they could get away with it.

The officers were investigating every area of Inuyasha's cage and they found one suspicious clue. A gap in the cage wall between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's cages. Naraku looked at the wall and suspected that Sesshomaru would've played part…except Sesshomaru was never the type to help his brother. They were well known to threaten each other between the bars. Something was not right at all. 

And yes, the police asked Kagome questions. But she was so tired that she would just yawn "Um…wha? No?" The police gave up on her and she was clear for today.

Naraku also ordered all of the zoo's remaining hanyous to be rounded up and put in a room for questioning. They were whipped if they would not answer his questions properly. The result was vague. The few hanyous were asleep but the demons were making a lot of noise the past two nights. No one mentioned seeing Inuyasha out at any night. "Two nights?" thought Naraku. "It only took Inuyasha a second to escape…unless he returned for some reason."

"Naraku, the police told me that their dogs are sensing something from Sesshomaru's cage. Should we let them in?" asked Kagura.

"No, wait until we close. Tonight we shall investigate this matter ourselves." Kagura walked away to make sure everyone was still working. "Let us hope Sesshomaru is not hiding something from me."

"Kagome, wanna get dinner after work?" asked Sango. "Well I think I should…no, yeah. Sure, I'll come. There's something I should let you two know, but I can't let you know here," whispered Kagome.

"Oooh," cooed Miroku. "I bet it's about Inuyasha…I bet you know where he is…"

"Huh" asked Kagome. "You and Inuyasha are very close, I bet he ran away so he couldn't leave you. And you know where he is."

"No I don't. Shut up!"

"And if I ran away from home, I'd come straight to your house," Miroku said. SMACK! A huge red spot like a sunburn appeared on his face. The girls scrambled back to work when they saw Kagura come by. She stopped to look at Miroku. "Stop blushing and get back to work!"

==+==

When they arrived at dinner, Kagome had to spill the beans about Inuyasha. "Aw, that's so cute," said Sango. "It's like a puppy followed you home and didn't want to go away."

"It's not cute!" said Kagome. "And you're sick. He's a zoo animal! Too many sick stuff's been happening."

"What are talking about?" asked Miroku.

"Um…It's nothing. I gotta go pick up some food for Inuyasha."

"Okay, and don't worry Kagome. Miroku and I are fully cleared by police and we won't say anymore about this."

"Thanks, said Kagome.

==+==

Inuyasha and Rin were watching the animal channel in the living. Seeing the animals living in caves like savages, Inuyasha could only laugh about how crappy his brother's cave is. Rin looked down on her writing pad. She didn't want to think about how she had spent three days naked in a cave with a demon and it was difficult to readjust now that she could feel the pain in her stomach 

Kagome came home carrying a big bag of groceries. "You're late, Kagome! I've been starving all day," said Inuyasha. He jumped out of his seat and went over to the food being put on the table. "I had some other food in the cabinet you could've made yourself," said Kagome.

"EH?!"

"We'll you think you're pretty much human, right? I think things will work better if you just made meals for you and Rin while I work."

"Kagome, I don't know how to cook!" It was then that Kagome shoved an unopened package of Mac n Cheese to Inuyasha. "You can read instructions. I heard that Miroku's been lending you Playboy magazines. I tell you, you're becoming a big a pervert as he is."

Inuyasha stared at the box then something else caught his eye on the table. "What is this?" he asked picking up a can. "That's dog food," said Kagome. "I'm sure you'll develop a taste for it." 

"EW!" said Inuyasha. "That's animal food…hey what are you cooking now?!"

"This is Rin's dinner. So just grab the can opener and enjoy your dog food okay? I'm tired and I want to go to bed when I'm done with this."

==+==

Sesshomaru's temper had not recovered since the night before, and he was furious when the policemen wanted to search his cave. Luckily Naraku told them not to, but now Naraku and Kagura were searching his caves for clues. He stepped out of his cave and growled at the two figures. Naraku went up and pulled out his Taser so Sesshomaru walked out of his way. 

Naraku pulled a flashlight and looked through his cave. He didn't find much at all. As he came out he found a small piece of fabric…no, it was rope hair near lying next to a rock. He stood up to observe the rope hair and turned to Sesshomaru. He was lying on a rock in his dog staring at him. "Don't be stupid Sesshomaru. You can't hide anything from me," said Naraku. Instead of taking any course of action, he and Kagura left the cage and locked the door.

* * *

**__**

Welcome, Tom, Cat, and Cattico

Long chapter but little action. It just shows that Naraku is finding out something's wrong. And there will be more soon. Keep reading!


	9. pain is the price

****

Demon Zoo

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: Ownership lacking, very lacking

* * *

****

Chapter Nine

____________________

Only small shadows and movements further indicated Naraku's suspicions. However, these security camera shots were not of high quality so now, he was stressed out. There was only one thing he could do now. Naraku was going to fully clean out Sesshomaru's cage.

Sesshomaru could only be removed from his cage during vaccination times and those were very rare, only a few times a year. To control the dog demon, Naraku and Kagura would have to tranquilize him to guarantee a safe transfer from his cage to the lab located underneath the zoo. They went into his cage and saw Sesshomaru coming out. But he knew why they were there. He knew Naraku was onto him and he would not take it. Sesshomaru tried to attack him. Naraku turned on his Taser as Sesshomaru came running towards him in his dog form. But Kagura shot Sesshomaru with her tranquilizer gun.

As fearsome and as strong as Sesshomaru was, he was helpless against man's tranquilizer.

Sesshomaru was taken to the lab and Naraku and Kagura began searching that cave. They collected every DNA sample, every spot of blood and every bit of bone that was inside. They returned to the lab. Sesshomaru was stirring in his isolation chamber. Dr. Kanna looked through all of the samples. "A lot of these samples are very old," said Dr. Kanna. "I only found one blood sample that looks fresh. It couldn't have been older than a week." She handed the sample to Naraku. Under the microscope he was surprised to discover one thing. "It's human blood," said Naraku.

A thought rushed through Naraku's mind. "Is this the only fresh sample? What about the bones?"

"Just left-over steak bones," said Dr. Kanna.

Naraku stared down at the counter. Kagura couldn't understand the expression on his face. Not until he shoved everything off of the counter and send objects crashing onto the floor. Broken glass flew everywhere. Naraku went straight to the entrance to Sesshomaru's chamber with a whip. Sesshomaru who was slightly awake was not prepared for Naraku's whip.

"I gave you a human and you let her live?! YOU LET HER GET AWAY?! WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE FOR A DEMON ARE YOU?!" As Naraku began to whip Sesshomaru, the dog demon began to focus and tried to escape the pain, but the chamber was too small for him to go anywhere. His body had no choice but to take in the flesh wounds from Naraku's whip.

Naraku stopped whipping to breathe. "Pathetic," he said in a low voice. "She was even crippled and she still got away…Inuyasha. He helped her escape didn't he? And you just stood there? You actually let that mutt into your cage? Well, now I see you become way too soft. Your father was just as stupid. I heard many stories about the fearsome Inutaisho out in the country. Those are the types of demons I wanted for my zoo…fearsome creatures, only bars could protect the humans from. There will be no soft cowards in my zoo."

Sesshomaru only stared at him without a bit of emotion. "Hiding it are you? Hiding the pain?" asked Naraku.

"Will you be putting him to sleep, Naraku?" asked Kagura.

"No, clean up his cage and will return him back tonight."

"What about the human? She may had given out a police report by now?"

"Yes, she should have…unless…Sesshomaru you are pathetic."

"What? What is it?" asked Kagura.

"No one expecting would humiliate herself like that. Still, we can't risk anything. We must keep searching for her and the hanyou. I don't care how long it takes I want both of them alive as well as their accomplice."

"You'd think they have an accomplice?"

"The security cameras caught more than one shadow but that is the one person we won't be able to identify. Any more suspicious activity you find in our zoo from the hanyous or the employees, report to me straight away."

"Yes, Naraku." Kagura left the lab to open the zoo. Dr. Kanna was cleaning the mess Naraku made. "As for you," Naraku said turning to Sesshomaru. "Until we find them, I'm going to make your life here a living hell."

==+==

Kagome walked around giving the demons their breakfast. They usually came outside when it was time. She sighed as she passed by Inuyasha's old cage. A sign appeared saying "close until further notice". When she passed by Sesshomaru's cage, she was shocked to see a sign saying "Getting vaccinations. Will be back tomorrow."

"Hey, Sango?" Kagome turned to her friend who was sweeping the grounds. "Look at this," she said. "It's not his usual vaccination time."

"You're right," said Sango. "They're probably doing something else with him."

"We'll you're probably…oh no!" said Kagome. Naraku must've found him out.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagome quickly snapped back into reality and shyly said "Um…nothing." Sango leaned over to whispered in Kagome's ear. "Inuyasha's doing ok is he? Not giving you any trouble?" Kagome nodded. "Good," said Sango and she went back to sleeping. Kagome could only think about what has happened to Sesshomaru. Miroku and Sango knew nothing about Rin. That would be going way over the line of endangering lives. Still, a part of her was very concerned for the vicious demon that happened to be Inuyasha's self-centered brother. Had the truth come out?

==+==

After closing time, Sesshomaru was returned to his now cleaned cage. The other demons around sensed something was wrong with Sesshomaru. Once Naraku began cutting down on his meals and going into his cave with his Taser, they knew that Sesshomaru must've done something to really make Naraku mad. And this punishment would last for months. Sesshomaru's pride remained the only thing that could keep this demon together as the pain went on.

* * *

**__**

Well, no new fans but reviews are a plentiful. Keep reading and thanks for your patience J 


	10. Sesshomaru's stand

****

Demon Zoo

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: _I own my new job (do a happy dance cuz I'm getting money!) but none of these characters_

* * *

****

Chapter Ten

____________________

Kagome woke up around 6am one Fall morning when it was still dark outside. She wished she had time to make something to eat before she left. But suddenly, as she walked into the living room, the smell of eggs and bacon were in the air. Kagome went into the kitchen and found Inuyasha gobbling up a breakfast plate.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said cheerfully. "You finally got around to cooking, haven't you?"

"Vwat?" Inuyasha said with his mouth full. "Oh I see it wasn't you who made breakfast."

"No it was me," said a low harsh voice from behind Kagome. In four months, Rin was able to walk around and speak again. But her voice was still harsh and her legs would hurt if she walked around a lot, supposedly because of the growing pup inside of her. But that hadn't stopped her from living like a normal person again.

"I couldn't sleep. The puppy woke me up so I decided to make something to eat. I just read the directions on the boxes."

"Aw, that's sweet Rin," said Kagome. "Well, goodbye." Kagome grabbed her book-bag and was about to head out the door when Inuyasha grabbed her. "Whoa, Kagome! Where are you going at 6am? You don't usually leave until 9."

"Inuyasha, it's my first day of classes. I only work at the zoo after my classes now."

"Classes?" Inuyasha was confused.

"I'm studying demonology so I can learn how to take care of demons and hanyous in all different habitats."

"Like how to take care of a hanyou at home?"

"I don't think anyone else would keep a hanyou in their home unless they were a movie star. They always keep weird animals as pets. Well, Inuyasha. Rin. Take care." Kagome walked out the door. "Why does Kagome need to take classes for?" asked Inuyasha. "If she wanted to know everything about demons she could've just talked to me." Rin ignored him and went on to eating her third plate of eggs and bacon.

"Whoa, piggy," said Inuyasha. 'Did he just call me piggy?' Rin thought. "INUYASHA!" The hanyou turned around and saw Kagome standing there. "Don't call Rin fat! Did you forget she's expecting?!!!!"

"Wha?! I thought you were leaving." Kagome grabbed a small book from the kitchen table and smacked Inuyasha in the head. "I forgot this," said Kagome.

==+==

With Kagome and Sango back in college now, only Miroku worked during the whole day. Whenever he wasn't cleaning up after Kirara's crap or giving Shippou a bath, he would ask every female employee to bear his child and got a huge smack.

Sesshomaru was trying to relax his dog-self in the sun. Just two hours left before he would be subdued to Naraku's torture again. He had too much pride to make Naraku think it was in pain but Naraku could still sense it. Once in a while, Sesshomaru would lick his wounds out of boredom. What he didn't expect was for Kagura to suddenly come into his cage.

"Hey everybody!" said one of the passerby. "Someone's going into Sesshomaru's cage!" All of the nearby patrons came rushing to the front of the cage. Never had they seen anyone risk life or limb to be in the same cage as Sesshomaru. They thought that this woman must be a well-trained professional to handle such a dangerous demon.

"Sesshomaru," called Kagura. "We're going for a little walk."

__

'Why the fuck?' thought Sesshomaru. Was he being subjected to public whippings now? Instead of listening to Kagura, Sesshomaru turned himself over. "SESSHOMARU!" cried Kagura. "Come over here now!" Kagura was standing with a leash and Taser at the employee door to his cage. Sesshomaru rolled off the rock and limped towards the door. He was still aching from some recent whippings. The patrons watched in excitement as Sesshomaru was being hooked on a leash. 

Kagura walked him out carefully and led him through a fence door. They walked across the employee lawn until they stopped inside a pavilion. Naraku was also there and he had his whip in hand.

"I've had a lot of complaints regarding the closure of our demon shows," said Naraku. "Perhaps we can use you to replace your brother."

Sesshomaru growled. Naraku knew that this would drive Sesshomaru mad to become an animal performer. Kagura dragged him into the pavilion center where no one else was there except for Miroku and a few demons. Naraku drew out his whip and all of the demons except for Sesshomaru quivered in fear. He whipped the ground by Sesshomaru as a threat. "Get on the stand," commanded Naraku.

Sesshomaru didn't move. He growled at Naraku.

"I said get on the stand!" Naraku whipped the ground and struck Sesshomaru's tail. The pain brought out the height of Sesshomaru's anger.

Out of instinct, he did something that no demon was ever expected to do.

He lunged at Naraku. Claws and jaws. Kagura was holding onto Sesshomaru's leash but his strength caused her to let go. Sesshomaru was now free to pin Naraku and tear him to bits.

Kagura aimed her tranquilizer gun at Sesshomaru and shot him in the back. It caused Sesshomaru to step back and allow Naraku to get up but Sesshomaru instead went for Naraku again. He was that pissed. He wanted Naraku to die for making his life hell. No number of tranquilizer shots could stop him. Kagura tried to go for Sesshomaru's leash again, but Sesshomaru turned and struck her. Hearing the voices of reinforcements. Sesshomaru had no choice but to run.

"Stop him Miroku!" cried Kagura. Miroku ran after Sesshomaru's leash but Sesshomaru kept running. The dog demon crashed straight into a wooden wall in the pavilion. Miroku fell back as wood began to fly.

Sesshomaru ran through the employee lots and found himself in the zoo's center.

And the patrons upon sight began to scream. "LOOSE DEMON!" The patrons cried and all dashed away from Sesshomaru towards the exits. No one dared to be near him or attempt capturing him. Naraku and Kagura were both too weak to stop Sesshomaru any further. When all of the patrons had fled Sesshomaru found his way out of the now ruined zoo. And not a soul could stop him. Tokyo was now helpless.

* * *

**__**

Pray for your souls, SESSHOMARU IS LOOSE!!!!!!!!! But I think after chapter nine, some of you are pretty happy about that yes? Now we get to the part that everyone's been waiting for…I think. I didn't get everything I wanted in the full chapter.


	11. apocalyptic confrontation

****

Demon Zoo

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: No no a own own

* * *

****

Chapter Eleven

____________________

At Tokyo Community College, everyone was isolated in a world of learning to know what was going on in the outside world. Kagome and Sango had just finished three classes and had two more to go. It was hard work to study demonology. Coincidentally the girls became friends when they learned they were both studying demonology and worked at the demon zoo.

"I feel sorry for Inuyasha," said Sango as the girls sat in a hallway waiting for their next class. "Having to hide in your tiny little house."

"Well, I'm sure he can get along by himself. I'm just lucky he know how to use a toilet. It's Rin I'm worried about."

"Rin? Who's Rin? Asked Sango. 'Uh-oh.' Kagome hadn't told her or Miroku at all about Rin or Sesshomaru for that matter. Luckily, Sango's curious thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone rang. Kagome sighed as Sango answered it. "Hello? Miroku, what are you doing calling me at school…" Sango's eyes completely widened. "Oh…my God, you are not joking me."

"What is it?" asked Kagome. Sango turned to Kagome. "Sesshomaru escaped from the zoo."

"Sess-shomaru?!"

"Yea, Miroku said Sess almost killed Naraku." Kagome quickly gathered her bag. "Sango, I have to go home!" 

==+==

"INUYASHA? RIN?" Kagome yelled immediately after she walked into her house.

"Calm down, Kagome," said Inuyasha from the couch. "Where's Rin?" asked Kagome. "She's taking a nap in her room…so I guess you heard about Sesshomaru to be so shaky."

"Yes, I did," said Kagome. She went over to the couch her eye caught a news report on the television.

"…first to escape since a hanyou disappeared months ago during closing hours."

"Yeah! That's me!" cheered Inuyasha. "Be quiet," said Kagome.

"…has been reported to be extremely dangerous. All roads in the Tokyo Metropolitan Area as well as all parks are being blocked. Every member of the police force and animal control is on guard. This is a very dangerous demon. Any witnesses should stay away from the demon and find secure shelter. Contact the Shikon Zoo, animal control, or 911 immediately. This report comes from the Shikon Zoo. This is an extremely dangerous demon and may take on a human like form. Repeat, avoid contact at all costs…"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I think Naraku found out about Rin. He's been treating Sesshomaru horribly for a while. Maybe Sesshomaru didn't have a choice. He had to escape."

"Good grief. Well, the last thing he better do is to show up here. Otherwise we're all gonna be screwed."

DING DONG! Kagome gasped at the sound of the doorbell. "Oh no," she gasped. Inuyasha got up and drew out his claws. "No, Inuyasha, you should hide. You don't know what your brother is capable of."

"You mean besides ripping off our heads?" asked Inuyasha. "Just stay behind the couch ok? I'll get it." Kagome took a gulp and slowly put her hand on the doorknob she pulled the door open…

…

…

…

"Ma'am, you may have heard about the demon that escaped from the zoo. I am here to inform those who haven't to repent their sins now before the demon comes to destroy us."

"WHAT?!" said Kagome. "Take heed, young lady," said the stranger. "This demon has been released to destroy the innocent but we can save by the power of the Almi-…" Kagome slammed the door on the man before he could finish.

"That's the second crazy person to come here today," said Inuyasha. "The last one shrieked like a girl and ran away the moment he saw my ears."

Kagome sighed and picked up her bag. She looked at the clock. "Well, I can still make it to my last class. But now with the police blocking all the streets, I'm gonna have a hell of a time getting there." She grabbed her jacket and just when she was turning for the front door, there was a light knock. Kagome sighed in frustration and dropped her head. Then she put on her jacket and opened the door.

"Look, we've already had two people come preaching about the end so don't-"

There was absolute silence, as Kagome took a few steps back. From behind the couch Inuyasha peeked up to looked at the tall being of white made his way into the living room. Kagome went around Sesshomaru to quickly close and lock the door. She then went over and closed the curtains. Turning around, she could see Sesshomaru's bare back marking the scars of his pain and torture.

__

"So it's true," said Inuyasha. _"Naraku really is beating the shit out of you."_

"And why do you care?" asked Sesshomaru. _"Besides, my suffering is my own and is none of yours or your bitch's concern."_

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HER THAT!" screamed Inuyasha. "What? What did he say?" asked Kagome. "Uh…he said you were too smart."

"And you told him not to call me smart?" asked Kagome. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sensed something in the air that would surprise them both. "Holy shit, she's awake!" said Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Rin's harsh voice could be heard from the hallway. "What's all the noise?" She walked into the living room holding a half-empty water glass. "Who's here…"

Everyone in the room suddenly held their breath. From the moment that Sesshomaru came through the door, the one thing Kagome feared the most was Rin's response…and now the time had come.

Sesshomaru stared at her without a bit of emotion. He only took one step forward, but that was enough. That was enough. Rin's water glass crashed to the floor and the girl disappeared back into the hallway and back into her bedroom struggling to breathe from the fear of it all.

==+==

Kagome busily cleaned up the broken glass on the floor. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat at the kitchen table glaring at each other. _"Well," _said Inuyasha breaking the silence. _"You really done it this time."_

"Inuyasha," said Kagome. "If Sesshomaru really wants to see Rin, let me go talk to her. She won't have to say anything but I don't want Sesshomaru to do something to upset her any further. I'm sure we can work this out." Kagome finished cleaning and went down the hallway to check on Rin.

__

"What did she say?" asked Sesshomaru.

__

"She said you're a bastard and an idiot," said Inuyasha. _"I know that's not what she said,"_ said Sesshomaru.

__

"What? You're actually understanding human talk?"

"Just some," said Sesshomaru. _"If I grasp enough of it, I maybe able to speak to this Rin myself."_

"Forget about it, Sesshomaru. We all saw her face. She's really pissed at you and you're gonna have to suck it up to her a lot if you want to make it up to her." Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha for lying again. Even he could smell the difference between fear and pain and anger. However he had to admit that Inuyasha was right about the latter comment.

Kagome came in looking distress. "Inuyasha, I had to unlock Rin's door with a card and I found her window open." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome knowing that whatever she was saying it was not good at all.

"Rin ran away."

* * *

**__**

A big huge welcome to my new reader anhimals. Well, the big moment came and went but it's far from over.


	12. long time fears and broken trusts

****

Demon Zoo

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: Same as always, I want to yet I can never own Inuyasha and Co

* * *

****

Chapter Twelve

____________________

"Well," said Inuyasha. "Looks like my brother really scared her off, again." He turned to Sesshomaru. _"So what did you do this time to make her run away?"_ Sesshomaru jumped out of his seat in shock. The only way he could express his anger about the situation was to slam his fists on the floor. Inuyasha edged back a little as he saw Sesshomaru's eyes turning a demonic red.

"Inuyasha, I don't blame her for running away. She had every right to be afraid. Didn't you ever notice how tense she always was just being around you? Now I understand why she spends most of the time in her bedroom. She's been through enough to make her fear any sort of demons for the rest of her life." Kagome went to grab her car keys and her jacket. "It's too dangerous for her to be on her own when the baby is due very soon."

"And to have Naraku searching for us," said Inuyasha. "Exactly, so you guys stay here while I go look for her." 

Kagome put on her jacket and opened the front door but someone grabbed her arm and forced her hand off the doorknob. She looked up to see Sesshomaru with a slight expression of anger in his eyes. 

"Sesshomaru?! _What the hell are you doing?!_" asked Inuyasha. He tried to approach his brother but Sesshomaru pushed him out of the way. The hanyou landed smack on the floor. Kagome stepped back fearing that he would push her the way he did Inuyasha. She could hear Sesshomaru growl something to his brother before he walked out and slammed the door shut.

Kagome was a bit startled. Her arm, which Sesshomaru grabbed, was still a bit sore. "Inuyasha, what did he say- and don't lie to me!"

"Sesshomaru said he could go find his mate on his own," said Inuyasha. "Now please help me. I can't move my back."

==+==

Naraku had dismissed everyone from work immediately after the police arrived. Once they were gone, only he and Kagura along with a few other strange men where in the staff meeting room. Only one light shone above Naraku's seat. He wasn't sitting down meaning he wasn't happy. His head stared at the cold table surface. Out of fury he swept the papers infront of him off the desk. Then he picked up his chair and threw it against a wall. The staff in the room jumped back. "Kagura," said Naraku. "You may read the mayor's letter our guests." Kagura picked up the fancy well-sealed letter.

__

"Due to the escape of two dangerous subjects who have not been caught and the endangerment of lives during this afternoon's incident, the city of Tokyo will permanently shut down the Shikon Zoo of Demon Exhibition. All employees will report to work for the remainder of the week in order to complete a full investigation. Demon experts will arrive at the zoo to immediately examine all remaining subjects and prepare to transfer them to a more secure and safer location in a matter of days. Security officials will come in to provide mandatory twenty-four a day supervision of all subjects within the facilities. The head of management will be tried by the city for neglection of the escaped subjects. A court date is yet to be decided…"

Naraku looked up. "Gentlemen, this youkai has brought the destruction of this zoo. I want him to suffer for this insolence which is why I ask of you to find him and bring him back to me alive before the police or animal control does. I have a feeling that this youkai once captured may lead us to all the suspects in this matter as well as the hanyou that escaped months ago. Nothing is to be overlook." 

Naraku held up a pile of papers. "These are the addresses of all of my employees. Your first job is to investigate every single house for suspicious action. But don't get yourselves found. If an employee does have something to do with all of this I want to know so by morning."

==+==

Two miles was Kagome's house was the entrance to Blossoms Mountain Preserve. Rin was nearly hit by a car trying to cross the highway. The sun was setting but the clouds had already placed Tokyo in the dark. A cold breeze forced Rin to wrap herself with her arms. 

She was sitting on the cliff of a small mountain hoping that no demon could find her here. Looking over her was a beautiful stone structure somewhat built into the mountain. It was an old Buddhist temple. She wished that she could be there right now, but it was a mile up the mountain trail and she was too cold, scared and weak to hike farther.

In a way she felt it was time to leave. She couldn't let Kagome provide for her or any hanyou for that matter. This was something she had to do on her own. Rin felt ashamed that she ran away in Kagome's borrowed clothing. She would have to give them back. The only thing she ever really owned in the past few months was the puppy, and she didn't know what she was gonna do about it. She needed a place to hide so she could have the pup. Then maybe she would give it away to some demon experts. She didn't know anything about taking care of animals let alone demons.

The orphanage had erased her existence by now. Rin didn't know where to go. After realizing that demons could take on human-like forms, she didn't think that anyone could be trusted. But she had to face the facts. Demons were gonna be everywhere. Even the birds she saw in the trees could be demons and she wouldn't know it. It made her so paranoid, she had to cry. There was no escape from her fears and definitely no escape from having this pup that would scare her more than she would it. What if Sesshomaru wanted the pup back? Well, he could have it, she decided. As long as she never had to see those cold eyes she saw for three horrific days in that dark cave, he could have the pup back.

The cave experience would scar her for life. The sight of Sesshomaru only brought back the immoral abuse she suffered. She never planned to give herself to a demon especially since it was immoral. Perhaps if she stayed all cuddled up where she was now that she may eventually disappear and no being could ever find her. It would all be a dream, the cave, the puppy, Sesshomaru. She would wake up from the nightmare. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees.

She felt a jerked movement. Sleeping was no use with the puppy kicking in preparation for the free life. But the jerking continued. Her vision did not stay in place and everything seemed to be moving. The birds began to swoosh into the air. Trees began to shake as if they were pushing each other. Rin found herself slipping towards the edge of the cliff. She had to fight it. Her legs were jerking as she stood. But the shaking of the earth sending her falling forwards. Her arms reached the wall in time to stop serious damage to the pup. 

The earthquake kept going. Parts of the cliff were falling of and Rin held onto the wall as best as she could. The cliff was a very weak structure of earth and rock. When the last bits of cliff collapse beneath her only the old vine along the mountain wall was her last effort to hold on.

It broke.

Before closing her eyes, she watched in fear the closest solid ground. It was 50 to 60 feet away from impact.

Rin felt a tightness around her. It felt comforting. She felt this before, but she couldn't remember where. She adjusted her eyes to the white surrounding her and looked up at the face she feared to see. 

* * *

**__**

Welcome bomhammer! Well, as you can see my chapters are getting slightly longer! Yes, it was no doubt that Sesshomaru saved Rin but hell, how is she gonna respond to all of this? Well, I wrote too much that I'm saving it for the next chap. This is Fantasy Cat writing to you from work. This story needs 4 more reviews to become the most popular fic. GO GO GO


	13. old deals are resurrected

**__**

Lookie here: Well I realized that there was an element I wrote earlier in the story that I thought would be interesting to resurrcet and holy shit, it's working. So you might be interested in this chap.

FLUFF WARNING: Rin and Sess (Of course, if you don't like them together, then who the hell are you and why are you reading this story for?!)

Welcome WraithWoLf368

* * *

****

Demon Zoo

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: DISCLAIMER THIS!!! (okay that was lame)

* * *

****

Chapter Thirteen

____________________

In the arms of Sesshomaru, Rin could not see that they were floating in the air. The earthquake had died at last and Sesshomaru lowered himself to the ground. Then he got Rin to stand up. And then, she ran again.

Rin only ran a few feet before stomach pains got to her. The hanyou was acting up. Now Rin felt exhausted and defeated. She stopped running and went to lie on some rocks. Sesshomaru walked up to her. Rin looked up at his face and all she could do was cry. "I'm sorry," she sobbed now staring at the ground. "Kagome explained to me about everything. You got those whips because of me." She looked up at Sesshomaru again and found no emotion to his face.

"I shouldn't be afraid but I am. 'Not just you. I'm scared about having this baby or puppy or whatever you want to call it." Rin wipe the tears from her eyes allowing her one moment to believe that she was alone and invisible again. Sesshomaru kneeled down hoping to peek at Rin's crying eyes.

"…Rin."

She moved her arm out of the way and wiped her eyes and then…"Wait a minute, yyyou said something?" She looked straight at Sesshomaru this time without a bit of fear. This time it was curiosity. Sesshomaru moved his lips and she could not believe it.

"…Rin."

"Yeah, you said my name. You can talk!" Rin's small hand reached out to him. And Sesshomaru let his long claws take a hold of her. He helped her off the rock. He pulled her to him and suddenly everything was all white and breezy. In three seconds, he let go of her and Rin found herself infront of Kagome's house. The night sky was now lit. She turned to Sesshomaru and held out her hand. He held onto her hand all the way to the front door and not an inch of fear was inside Rin.

Rin swore that she felt the puppy kick then.

==+==

"Holy shit. It's him!" Two men were inside a hidden van down the street. Their close-in cameras spotted Sesshomaru. "Well, get the address down," said the other. Before they knew it, a strange knock was at their door. One of the men went to answer it and saw a woman in sunglasses. 

"Sorry, ma'am. We're on official undercover business."

The woman sprayed both of the men with chloroform and they fell to the ground unconscious. She went over to the computer and printed out the address and the camera photos. Then she went outside and hooked the van up to her car. She drove the van all the way to the Shikon Zoo.

Only one light was on inside the management office. This woman knew what she would do to get what she wanted.

==+==

"Rin!" cried Kagome. As soon she they walked into the house, Kagome went to hug Rin. "I'm sorry I scared you, Kagome," said Rin. "It's alright. I was gonna look for you myself, but Sesshomaru insisted on searching for you."

"Can I go to bed?"

"Hey, you're 14, and I'm not your mom. You do look tired though." Rin went down the hall into her room. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru followed her. "Kagome," whispered Inuyasha. "Do you think we should let him follow her?"

"Well, that's for Rin to decide Inuyasha."

When Rin opened the door, she realized that Sesshomaru was right behind her. "Umm…you can come inside if you want," she said. They went into Rin's bedroom, which was very plain. Rin hadn't had the room very long and she was ashamed to ask for much. A few piles of Kagome's old clothes lay on the dresser. Rin and Sesshomaru sat on the bed, but Rin looked down on the floor. Sesshomaru began to think that maybe Rin was not yet comfortable with him yet, but then he wouldn't be on this bed with her alone.

"That night I got kidnapped, it was because I would walk around the streets at night. The orphanage people said that I would be in big trouble but I didn't listen to them. They told me my mother was a prostitute so I got out every night I could, to find her. And…I dunno. I guess I got mistaken for one myself." Rin felt the hanyou turn over. "I wonder how Inuyasha's mom got through this."

Sesshomaru grunted at the sound of his brother's name. Then he turned to look at Rin when he heard a soft "oh". "I'll be lucky if I get any sleep at all," said Rin. Sesshomaru was impressed. She was actually smiling just like she did when he said her name and it was a beautiful smile.

Rin pulled open the bed sheets. "Come on," she said. Was she serious?! Did she really want Sesshomau to get into bed with her? "Well, it's not like we were never this close to each other before," said Rin. Sesshomaru shyly took one side of the covers and came in. His tail was brushing at Rin's face and she was giggling. "Oh my God, that's so ticklish." Sesshomaru took full advantage of the opportunity to wag his tail at Rin's face brushing her sensitive skin.

Inuyasha and Kagome could hear laughter and giggling coming from Rin's room. "Uh…what the hell is going on in there."

"I dunno," said Kagome. "But I think Rin is not so afraid of your brother anymore."

==+==

Not one report had come from any of Naraku's spies and he was about to go insane, until he heard a knock at the door. Naraku stood up believing that a report had finally come. "Come in!" 

The lady with the sunglasses appeared in his office and when she took them off, Naraku immediately recognized him. "Miss Kikyo? I suppose you heard about Sesshomaru."

"Yes and I heard you needed help finding him." Kikyo held up a bunch of photos and papers in the air. Naraku jumped at her but Kikyo back away. "Naraku, four months ago I paid you in full to buy Inuyasha, and when he escaped you didn't pay me back the money. I don't blame you for that. I wanted the zoo to keep going, but if you want me to tell you where Sesshomaru is, I expect a little payment."

"Miss Kikyo, I assure you that if we also find Inuyasha then you will have him."

"Not just Inuyasha. Now that your zoo is done you will give me every hanyou in your facility."

"And what are you gonna do with a bunch of half-demons?"

"I work at a DNA lab. I'll get big bucks to get my hands on every hanyou we could find for our experiments. Still, I'm quite attached to Inuyasha that I will spare him of that misery."

"How much will you pay?"

"$1,000," said Kikyo. Naraku pulled out a gun from his desk and aimed it at Kikyo. "Stupid woman! Those hanyous are worth more than a measly grand.

"Well, I don't get my hanyous. You don't get Sesshomaru. Hmm…judging by these pictures you think he and this pregnant girl are quite close." Kikyo was filing through the hidden camera photos.

"That girl is having a hanyou and if you want that one to be a part of your collection, I will let you pay only another $1000."

Kikyo sighed. "Another dog hanyou? $2000 it is." Kikyo looked at the papers. The address is a match with one of your employee files. She threw the documents on Naraku's desk. He looked at them and smirked. "I should've known…Kagome Higurashi." Naraku got on the phone. "Kagura, call of the search. Yes, he's been found." 

"Wait one moment," interrupted Kikyo. "My people can save you the trouble of having to capture them."

"And how much will this cost me?" asked Naraku as he put the phone down.

"Well, since we make good business partners…I make this free of charge."

* * *


	14. unloved possession

**__**

Hi folks, lots of new folks with interesting things to say. I shall welcome RedHerring _(it's just an AU story, enough said),_ 32246831_ (guess my speed typing needs work) and_ Blurry _(you just gave me a great idea)._

Thanx to Blurry, indeed I will take votes and such on if you wish for Rin's baby to be a boy or a girl (sees the many reviews rolling in now!)

This is perhaps the longest, but dullest of chapters. Sess and Inuyasha have brotherly conversation. Aww…

* * *

****

Demon Zoo

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: The screen is blinding me. AHH no own! No own!

* * *

****

Chapter Fourteen

____________________

This was a peace he didn't want to let go. Yet, it disturbed him so much. Sesshomaru didn't understand why. His arm was wrapped around Rin's sleeping form. Her head leaned against his soft tail as if it was a pillow. The demon didn't know sleep. His focus was in a thousand places at once. And while lost in his thoughts, his fingers felt the movements of the already troublesome hanyou. He could sense it. The puppy will want to come out soon.

He couldn't resist the feel, the warmth of Rin, breathing against him as she slept. That, which was rise and fall he could see of Rin's chest seemed very soothing. As he thought about his future child once again, Sesshomaru was struck by disturbing thoughts, mostly of the past. The youkai couldn't stay in this moment forever as much as he wanted to.

But Sesshomaru couldn't bear to look at her without knowing that she was the same one. The one who brought him his first feelings of guilt and frustration, but they came too late. He raped her. It was months ago but this was not something he could deny. He raped her, and then kept her in his cave like a common animal. That's what he was though wasn't he? A demonic animal whom put his needs above everyone else's, even a human's. And what Rin didn't want, he needed and he took full advantage of that.

Carefully, he snuck out of the bed and out of Rin's room. Sesshomaru wanted to damn himself for these feelings of guilt. But somehow his instincts detected a human understanding of demons that he didn't. The youkai was pleased that it was dark and only moonlight could be seen in the hallway. We went around through the living room, and into the kitchen.

For some reason, he felt hungry. Really, really hungry. He hoped that Kagome had some meat.

__

"Don't bother, Kagome's a vegetarian," said a shadow in the kitchen. _"How the hell do you live like this?"_ asked Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha leaned back on his kitchen chair. _"She wanted me to try tofu. It's a nasty meat alternative."_

"So, Inuyasha. Is this how you want to live your life? Stuck in a house with the bitch all day?" 

"Damn it, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha couldn't scream or he would wake everyone up. _"At least I'm not living in a cage anymore eating off of dog food bowls. You should be, too. I mean, I don't think I can stand seeing you everyday, but look on the bright, Kagome's got a hot tub!"_

"You have little to worry, brother. I do not wish to stay in this shack with you."

"Eh? So where you gonna go? How do you suppose you are gonna get away from Naraku?"

"Cages and buildings are no place for demons. I am going to go into the woods, away from all things human."

"Ditching the mate?" asked Inuyasha curiously. _"No, she is coming with me."_

"Yeah right, Sesshomaru. I bet she's going to love living like an animal living off of small mammals like you. She'll hate it."

"Then she must learn to accept her fate," muttered Sesshomaru. _"Rin is my mate which means she is eternally bound to me and I own her for life."_

"Yeah, I know how it works. If dad hadn't been caught, then mom would've really had to live like an animal…" Inuyasha was losing his thought looking out the kitchen window. Then he got back to reality. "Sesshomaru, no human will accept being lower than a demon. It doesn't matter what the demon mating laws are, Rin's a human. She's not just gonna drop everything to live with some demon who raped her."

Sesshomaru growled. _"Inuyasha, do you have to be so…so…"_

"Right?"

"Yes!" Inuyasha smiled at getting his brother to admit. Inuyasha truly was the brains in the family_. "Then I must ask you something Inuyasha,"_ said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha perked up his ears, he liked where this was going. "_You seem to know humans better than I do. How do their mating laws work?"_

"Um…well…it's like this Sesshomaru. A man is not gonna have sex with the first person he sees because he's in heat. That happens when's he truly in love with a CERTAIN girl and then they do it. Now there's this thing call marriage that I read about but there's too much legal stuff. So yeah, man, woman, don't have sex unless they love and feel for each other."

There was a silence between the two brothers in the kitchen until… _"That is so utterly ridiculous," said Sesshomaru. "Except…this 'love' it's not for the sake of relief I see."_ This time it was Sesshomaru who was lost in thought. His mind was going back in time. Not to Rin, no. Much farther than that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

A small nose followed the strange scent through the cave until he was inside the very base of the mountain. His eyes could see in the darkness of the smallest room, two exposed beings. One was a human who lied comfortably naked on the ground. Some clothes where being used as a bed. The other he recognized right away, but he found it hard to believe.

"Father?" called a young voice. "Who is she?" The voice referred to the woman on the ground. She was sweating and panting but there was a smile on her face as if she seemed to have enjoyed what just happened.

"She's a human," said big demon. "But why dad? Why did you just do that…and with a human?" The young voice sounded a bit angry but moreso confused.

"Because, she is very special to me, she gave a wonderful human emotion. It is how human mate. They call it love. And I love her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru had the nerve to never tell Inuyasha anymore about his mother than what the hanyou already knew. _"So Rin's kind only mate out of love. It doesn't seem that way to me. The other women I took and killed before, they had many scents but Rin….before I took her she smelled clean and fresh."_

"Whoa, she must've been a virgin before then," said Inuyasha.

__

"I dirtied her, and yet I was obsessed. I finally had a clean one that carried only my scent alone. I tire of the dirty ones that Naraku has brought to me before. Perhaps, this 'virgin' was what I wanted. So I kept her and let her conceived."

"Umm…I think that's more than I wanted to know, Sesshomaru."

"But you are right, Inuyasha. I took her freedom away. She deserves more than to be yanked around on my chain for eternity just because of some demon mating ritual. But how will I manage…" For one moment it seemed that the powerful youkai was being controlled by his emotions, emotions that were meant to be human. He turned his eyes and found Inuyasha staring at him. Whether in fascination or humor, he didn't know. But he refused to go down this way. He still had all the power. He would need that power, to rip Naraku into shreds. 

__

"Inuyasha, I haven't been the true demon that I am. I want to strike fear into human hearts again. I want to feast on flesh and show the world my superiority. No human is meant to change what I am." Sesshomaru felt his demon blood, and his true natural emotions return to him. He wouldn't let what has happened in the past few months change him. The reflection in the mirror showed Sesshomaru's eyes turn red like the real demon he was. Sesshomaru the most fearsome of domestic youkai. He turned coldly to his half-human stinked brother. 

__

"I am leaving in the morning and she goes with me!" Inuyasha almost moved back from his seat in terror of his brother, but suddenly he sensed the calmness returning in Sesshomaru. _"I'm sure you want to be with your Kagome alone."_

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT- oh wait. You didn't."

"I suppose since you are half-human, it wouldn't matter if you made her your mate."

"What?! Me and Kagome?! I'm just like a pet to her. She washes my cage and brings me food. She even makes me train to sit. But me and her…that's…"

"That's too bad. I can sense good pairings when I see one. You and Kagome have beautiful chemistry together."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his back. _"Feh, believe whatever you want. But Kagome and I don't seem like the intimate type_." Sesshomaru walked past his brother. _"Do you smell that?"_ asked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha began to sniff the air. It was faint but the strange scent seemed to become much clearer. _"Yeah."_

"Something's coming closer." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha followed the scent into the living room. Inuyasha found himself by the window and pushed the curtain for a peek. A blast of light came in. When Inuyasha could see again, he could see other lights coming. They were closer and there were so many.

Trucks and helicopters were surrounding the house. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru felt trapped in the center of the room. _"It seems we've been found,"_ said Sesshomaru.


	15. cannot hide what is seen

****

People, I am so close to a hundred reviews. I mean never has Fantasy Cat ever had 100 reviews. Do you know how much I would love to have 100 or more reviews by the reviewers of this chap? Well, I would love it a lot. This fic is already making history, so come on. 7, 8, 9? How about 20?! Well at least how about 7? Cuz if you do your math 7+my current 93 reviews = a freakin 100.

THAT'S ALL I WANT!  
  
LOVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

****

Demon Zoo

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: I don't own them. What more do you want?!!!!!!

* * *

****

Chapter Fifteen

____________________

Low noises stirred Kagome from her sleep. Perhaps Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were having a late-night scuffle. But when Kagome was fully awake, the noise kept gurgling in her ears. Her attention turned to the window. Lights were flying through the windows creating a unique shadow effect in the room. But this could not be good. Kagome's fear confirmed it. The noises were getting louder.

Kagome sprung out of bed and headed for the bedroom door. Before she could pull the door open, she was interrupted by the breaking of glass.

Then she heard a shriek coming from nearby.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha covered their faces with their arms to fend off the broken glass as the dark-clothed men came in. They were all armed with guns. But Sesshomaru's ears instantly perked at the sound of the shriek. Whether or not it was a sub-conscious thought, he still went straight after what had to be done.

Protect Rin.

Another crash was heard and it seemed much louder, Kagome turned around and found the men with guns had entered her bedroom. Quickly she swung the door open just in time. She rushed down the hallway, but suddenly Sesshomaru came flying through and crashed through the door leading to Rin's room. Kagome tripped on the carpet. Too many things were happening at once. 

The dog demon leaped onto the bed and began clashing at the intruders. Rin was trapped on the bed with her back against the bedframe. Sesshomaru was her barrier between the strangers that have arrived. First his claws went straight through the guns and completely destroyed those. The men were forced to back away, but they didn't keep their guard down.

Inuyasha had the intruders in the hallway. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome being dragged away by the men. Inuyasha flew straight after them, despite the other attackers following him. He kicked at the man who had Kagome by the feet. Then picked up Kagome.

The house was very small the intruders were many. Inuyasha and Kagome looked around and knew that they were trapped.

But Sesshomaru was not giving up without a fight. With the men backing away, Sesshomaru whirled himself around and struck at the wall just above where Rin was trapped. A hole into the living room was made instantly Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and leaped through the wall.

The men in Kagome's room had Inuyasha and Kagome surrounded. "Hang on Kagome," said Inuyasha. He jumped straight into the air. His claws were focused on the ceiling. "Oh no," said Kagome. She held on tight. Never had she crash through the ceiling before. But Inuyasha was strong. He put all of might and forced into breaking through not only the ceiling but the roof of the house. Kagome couldn't believe they were flying.

When she finally opened her eyes, Kagome saw that they were outside, on the roof. It was hard to see light were everywhere and they were on them. 

Kikyo was hiding behind one of the trucks at the scene her binoculars were on Inuyasha. "He's gonna to try and jump," she said. "When he does shoot him," she ordered the men standing by. 

Inuyasha eyed the roof of the house next door. "We're outta here!" he said. Kagome held on as Inuyasha's feet flew off the roof.

But the aim from the gun was already set. A flying object swirled and dug itself into Inuyasha's leg.

Hard as he tried, he couldn't overlook the pain and the shock running through him.

In slow motion Inuyasha began to whirl over and fall. Kagome suddenly lost grip of Inuyasha from shock and she fell to the ground first. The pain was not too bad since the fall was only from one story but Kagome found it hard to get up as she looked at the many men looking down on her. "Inuyasha…" she said weakly. "What did you do to him?"

Kikyo walked up to Kagome with a gun aimed at her neck. She fired. Kagome felt the sting in her neck only relieved to know that they had been fired with only tranquilizer shots. She dropped on the grass like Inuyasha.

With one arm holding onto Rin, the other arm was fending off Sesshomaru's enemies. A shot was heard. The men whirled around with there eyes on the living room window. Sesshomaru took both arms to shield Rin as he jumped, over the men and with his feet crashed through the large window. 

Sesshomaru was outraged at all of the light. He was given little chance to see the tranquilizer shot fired at him. Like Inuyasha with Kagome, the dog youkai unintentionally dropped Rin. Sesshomaru took his hand and pulled out the shot. Rin was kneeling on the ground until she felt a sting in her neck. She fell back. 

More tranquilizers were fired but Sesshomaru docked and hunched over the unconscious Rin becoming her protective shield. His sudden movement allowed the shots to miss. Kikyo fired from her position much closer. With two shots to the shoulder she thought Sesshomaru was done. Instead, she stared in horror of the demonic face growling at her. She fired three more, two in the arm and one at the neck. Sesshomaru would not let her get her victory but the tranquilizers were over powering him.

Alas Kikyo aimed one more shot at his chest. His head dropped and the rest of himself collapsed over Rin.

==+==

Naraku was still in the quiet solitude of his office. "Did they had to make such a ruckus about it?" asked Naraku. "Kikyo told the neighbors that the demons had found their way into a house and were attacking the girls. She said that the Kontoro-ru came to save them just in time," Kagura chuckled. The Kontoro-ru was the name of Kikyo's organization that had their eyes on the hanyous.

Now, Naraku's attention turned towards the window. The trucks were pulling into the employee lot. "We have all of them, amazing."

"Do you want to see Sesshomaru first?"

"No, give them time to be at peace for let's say an hour. Then I want you bring Kagome Higurashi into my office." Kagura left with an understanding. The fate of the traitorous four would be uncertain but Naraku knew they were the cause of him losing his zoo.

And they weren't gonna get away with it.

* * *

**__**

Welcome Breshcandra!

Yes, a nut I am. Due to some site problems my chapters are not being spaced how I write them, but hopefully you've known where the time pass breakers are right? I am just too lazy to do all of that editing.

REMEMBER, WANT 100 REVIEWS!!!!


	16. moment of truth at a bad time

**__**

I would like to welcome kawool. _But there's a special person that I would also like to welcome. Yes,_ Arabian Loki _thought that his/her first review of my story was an ordinary review but…_

ARABIAN LOKI  
WHOEVER YOU ARE  
TODAY I THANK YOU  
FOR GETTING ME THERE  
I'M TALKING ABOUT GIVING ME MY FIRST  
100th REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!

__

(confetti, noisemakers, and fireworks)

Hope you like my song. Dedicated to Arabian Loki_ who gave me my first 100th review_

Now back to…

****

Demon Zoo

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: I own the atmosphere, but I don't own "Inuyasha"

****

Chapter Sixteen

____________________

A demon is capable of adjusting itself to any situation, but why wasn't Sesshomaru? All he could feel was shaking, constant shaking almost like metal clanging. Darkness was his only sight. He couldn't smell anything, so blindly he moved his hand around, feeling nothing but the cold and hard surface. Alas, his fingers found something soft and warm he could feel. He knew. It was Rin's hair. There was no need to see or smell, he could feel her. And that was something few demons could do.

His skin felt the warmth of Rin's breath. It was too bad she was unconscious. Sesshomaru's fingers then trembled down her body. His ear leaned on her unborn burden making sure it got through the unexpected attack okay. Even feeling Rin's womb felt comforting.

Then there was a bang and a flicker of light. Sesshomaru woke up. But he was sure it wasn't a dream, but a memory…he was slightly awake while trapped in a stupid truck. But now he was somewhere else. There were the same cold hard metal surroundings but there was light. Sesshomaru's eyes turned towards the door. His claws went attack at the door. Despite many scratches, there was nothing Sesshomaru could do and he felt a sting on his neck. Damn. He had forgotten that all this time he still had a collar that was controlled by Naraku.

He didn't care though; he went striking at the stupid metal door again. _"Cut the crap Sesshomaru,"_ said Inuyasha behind him. _"I can't feel my fingers after trying to claw that thing for an hour."_

"What? How can you be fully awake for so long?"

"Well, maybe because you had a dozen shots in you," said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru scanned the small cell they were in. _"Where's Rin and Kagome?"_

"I dunno, I woke up in here." Sesshomaru then went around sniffing the walls of the cell. _"We're near the lab, the one they sent me in to punish me," _said Sesshomaru. He inhaled infront of a tiny vent. _"And…I can smell Rin, it's distant though."_

"And Kagome?"

"Quit your fussing, hanyou! I can't smell everything at a distance!"

Inuyasha backed away from his brother. _"Okay, okay. Geez! I mean, we all might die tonight if we don't find a way outta here. How about some peace, bro?"_

"Not your bro," said Sesshomaru. _"And I will get us out of here myself."_

==+==

Kagome woke up with her head leaning on a table. She was inside the staff room where she went to meetings. Now it was empty and only two lights were on. The blind were closed. She was about to head for the door and take a whack at trying to exit when the door ended up opening. Kagome was scared back into her seat.

Naraku came into the room in his usual suit. His face was unreadable as he locked the door. He walked over and stood over Kagome. She knew that one thing was crossing both of their minds. "I'm fired aren't I?" said Kagome nervously. There was a silence between them. Kagome was trying to push her fears down, to show Naraku she was not afraid.

"There's no zoo left to fire you from," said Naraku. "You're pets have brought this place to an end. We have till the end of the week to move out."

Kagome wanted to ask Naraku what was gonna happen to everyone, including her. But she couldn't get any words out of her dry mouth.

"Since you enjoy exploiting all of my secrets, I have one more to share." Kagome gulped as he saw Naraku began to lean towards her.

==+==

Her body was completely sore except for her eyes. There was absolute darkness here. Rin was somewhere lying on her back. She feared to move. She had no idea where she was or what her surroundings looked like. 

Rin wanted to relax but the numbness throughout her body kept her awake. There was too much pressure as if she needed to use the bathroom. The pain increased, to the point where she wanted to cry. This wasn't something she couldn't handle. The hanyou was moving rapidly in response. But now she felt something, as if a part of her burst. She could feel the relief but now the hanyou was creating and even worse struggle. She felt the area in between her legs become much more slick.

__

'Oh no,' Rin thought.

Not here.

She couldn't be having the hanyou.

Not now.

==+==

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in anguish. Rin's scent had reached him with a new force. There was a sudden change in the air and he knew what it was. He reached for the door and tried harder than ever to bring the strong steel, metal, or whatever down.

__

"Whoa," said Inuyasha seeing his half-brother nearly hanging on the door. _"You're in shitty mode again."_

"I smelled her. Rin's in labor. I have to get to her!" Sesshomaru was at the point of desperation that he sunk his claws into the door determined to rip it off. Inuyasha had never seen Sesshomaru this insane before. The hanyou's eyes widened when he saw the lights on Sesshomaru's collar. Sesshomaru growled in pain from the collar's shock, but he didn't care. He was putting all of his force and might into breaking down that door, the one that stood between him and his mate.

On the other side of the door was the main lab room. Kagura was ferociously pounding the buttons on a remote that controlled Sesshomaru's collar.

==+==

"Mr. Onigumo, sir," Kagome shook. "Iiiii know that I was wrong but Ii think what you er doing is just as wrong too."

"Is that so?" asked Naraku. Kagome felt nothing but extreme heat from Naraku's breath fanned her face."

"Whhy does Kikyo want the hanyous?"

"Aw, you're worried about your Inuyasha? Don't worry the hanyous are the key to a new evolution of superior human beings. She just wants to be the one to discover it first. And I'm happy just taking her money."

"But what about Rin? Why did you have to get innocent people involved?"

"No one wants to see demons like that stuck up Sesshomaru anymore. They want to see freaks of nature. They came to see Inuyasha, Kagome. They enjoy seeing human freaks with dog ears. That's where all of the zoo's money was going too. And Kikyo just happens to be an old friend of mine that I am helping out."

"But, you don't know how bad this could-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT'S BAD!!! YOU AND THAT STUPID DOG DEMON ARE THE REASON WHY I HAVE NO ZOO ANYMORE!!!" Kagome pushed her chair back against the wall. Naraku breathed hard before walking over to Kagome's new spot.

"I warned all of my employees to keep their noses out of my personal business but you didn't care, you went ahead and figured out about my youkai mating strategy. I don't have enough hanyous prepared to pay my debts. I'll just have to make one more."

"Whhat are you talking about?" Before Kagome could even think, Naraku grabbed her arm and threw her onto the floor. Naraku leaned over to whisper in Kagome's ear. "Don't bother struggling. My strength is twice as that of a pathetic human."

Kagome's fears turned into a realization. She gasped.

"You're a hanyou!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________


	17. breaking a sense of Pride

****

Demon Zoo

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: I own Giant Hyper Monkey Possums, not Inuyasha

* * *

****

Chapter Seventeen

____________________

Naraku dipped his nose into Kagome's hair. "Don't worry," he moaned. "I'll be much gentler than Sesshomaru was with your friend." Kagome try to close herself in. She could feel Naraku struggling to break her legs open. But then the office phone rang.

He grunted nearly spitting in Kagome's face and got up to answer the phone. "WHAT?!" screamed Naraku through the receiver. "Okay then, I'll be right there." Naraku hung up the phone and turned to Kagome. "Your friend is having the bastard hanyou right now."

'Rin? Oh no,' thought Kagome.

Naraku walked towards the door. "I will return in a minute." Naraku walked out the door. Kagome was about to rush for an escape but suddenly a metal wall slid down between her and Naraku blocking the door. Providing no escape. 

"Damn it!" said Kagome.

==+==

Dr. Kanna walked into the room and turned on the lights. Rin looked up from the metal bed as best as she could but she was in serious pain. Naraku came in shortly carrying a metal briefcase. "How long will it be?" asked Naraku.

"Contractions are getting shorter, for a hanyou to be born, it should only be less than an hour before she starts dilating." Naraku put the briefcase on a nearby counter and opened it up. Inside the case where shots and some bottle of chemicals. He pulled open one bottle then poured the contents into an empty vaccination jar. 

"This is from Kikyo's lab. One shot will be enough. Apply it beneath her thigh as soon as dilation begins. The hanyou won't feel a thing if the timing is perfect. He'll be out in time and whoever finds her will assume that she died of childbirth."

Dr. Kanna gave an understanding nod. Naraku walked out. All that was in the room for now was Rin moaning from her labor pains. She was too focused on the pain to hear the fate that would await her afterwards.

Naraku walked down the hall where Kikyo sat on a chair. "This is absurd," she said. "Calm down my dear, you'll get all of your hanyous," Naraku assured her.

"Don't play with my patience," said Kikyo. "You may had created the zoo but it was my father who created you and he entrusted his labs to me. I can bring you down to begging like an animal now that your zoo is gone."

He ignored Kikyo and headed toward the stairs to his office. "I wasn't the one begging in bed last night."

==+==

A powerful wave of shock rose through Sesshomaru's body and he was thrown back to the ground again. Breathing heavily he rose to try again. _"Sesshomaru, don't go nuts! You're killing yourself!"_ said Inuyasha.

__

"I don't quit," Sesshomaru growled. _"Rin needs me right now, and your girl needs you."_ He backed away from Inuyasha while he allowed himself to transform. The white giant dog eyed the door.

Kagura had the cell monitored right outside. "Sit, boy," she said jamming the remote.

Sesshomaru lunged for the door and was shocked again in mid-air. His enormous weight was tilting and he knew where he wanted it to go.

A loud boom and Kagura looked up. Sesshomaru made a massive dent on the metal door and a small crack ran through the center. Kagura chuckled as she pressed the buttons again.

Sesshomaru felt dizzy and collapsed back onto the cell floor. _"Whoa, what a punch Sesshomaru."_

"Don't just stand there idiot," Sesshomaru cried. _"Now's your chance, break down the door!"_

Inuyasha turned to the damage. _"Yeah, the rest is mine." _Inuyasha's claws reached for the door but he missed. The collar was shocking him. But he couldn't let that stop him. He was listening to his brother for the first time. Sesshomaru happened to be right for the first time as well: Kagome needed him. It wasn't he knew it was something he felt. 

He took both of his hands and charged for the door. He felt the collar go off but his claws dug into the door just in time. Kagura kept holding the button, but Inuyasha didn't let go. He let the pain, the shock come to him. It was becoming to much as Inuyasha was being dragged down but the claws dug deep. They sliced slowly but successfully through.

Inuyasha collapsed as well when the pain ended. Kagura jumped out of her seat seeing the center of the metal door fall apart and become replaced with a small hole. Carefully Kagura approached the hole with her remote at hand. She peeked over at the two creatures on the floor. Sesshomaru was getting up. Kagura was moving away but two late, the giant dog's red eyes caught her.

With a new ounce of strength Sesshomaru crashed through the hole and at Kagura. The remote fell out of Kagura's grasp it dropped broken on the floor. 

When Inuyasha finally noticed that his brother was free, he jumped up and rushed out of the hole. _"Sesshomaru?"_ Inuyasha stared wide-eyed when he saw his brother's face. Sesshomaru's white furry jaw and hands were stained in Kagura's blood. Sesshomaru roared. _"FIND THEM!!!!"_

Scared of Sesshomaru's new anger, Inuyasha ran off and let his nose do the work. He flew up the first flight of stairs he saw and he knew he was getting close to someone.

==+==

Kagome had no luck struggling even when Naraku returned. She was in the same trapped position on the floor again. Naraku's one hand kept Kagome down, the other was tucking at her sweat pants trying to bring them down. As Kagome tried to squirm away she was unintentionally squirming out of her pants. Now her underwear was showing and Naraku smirked. 

He let go and quickly brought his hand to Kagome's temple. He was drawing his lips closer. "It won't be any different with me. I bet you think about fucking that Inuyasha all the time. I realized how close you two work together. He must be in heat over you. Naraku pulled Kagome closer. Kagome could only feel and concentrate on the discomfort of his nails digging into her neck.

CRASH! Inuyasha punched the door breaking it in half. "KAGOME!"

Naraku let go of Kagome and she dropped to the floor. She looked up in shock. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha managed to jump in between Kagome and Naraku just in time. "Hurry Kagome, get to Rin and Sesshomaru," Inuyasha told her. Kagome quickly grabbed her sweat pants and proceeded out the door right by her. Naraku was towards the back of the room. "I'm gonna deal with this guy." Inuyasha brought out his claws.

"How unfortunate I am to not have a gun with me. It's no matter, you still cannot destroy me that easily."

"Heh, I knew that something smelled funny about you. I'm gonna make all of those stupid hanyou shows pay off for me." Inuyasha charged while Naraku raised his hand. Out came five massive claws. He reached for Inuyasha but he leaped away just in time. Whoa. Naraku jumped on top of the staff table. With Inuyasha standing below him, he drew out the large claws again. "I've had it with your self-centeredness mutt!" said Naraku.

Inuyasha looked up, recalling what he did in his cell he jumped up. His claws dug into the ceiling above him (no lights fortunately) and Inuyasha swung. "And I've had it with you hurting my friends!" Inuyasha forced his feet forward pushing Naraku. The force was much more powerful than he expected. Naraku was pushed across the room and crashed through a window.

Quickly, Inuyasha got down and went over to the window. They were only three floors up but sure enough, Naraku's bloody corpse laid on the concrete parking lot at ground level. Glass was flying below the window.

"Hey…," he thought to himself. "I just killed Naraku!" One moment he had been thinking about Kagome. Now Inuyasha was all about Inuyasha again.

He ran down the hallway. "I killed Naraku! Wait till I see the look on Sesshie's face!" Inuyasha was heading towards the stairs. His feet was burning as he was forced to stop. A strange dark haired woman blocked his way.

Kikyo smiled at the sight of the very shocked Inuyasha.

* * *

**__**

Man, I gotta shitload of people to welcome. Thanks goes to Ariva_ for reviewing every chapter (BIG SMOOCHIE). And welcomes for _AnOnymOUs gUrl_, _Kitsune_, and _Jessica Elliot_. Sorry I didn't know I was overdue on an update, I'll get the next chap in soon J _


	18. A small head of fur

**__**

Welcome, I-don't-talk-much_. Hey I don't talk much either (guffaw!)_

I'm telling you people, Naraku is dead…

Okay, so his death scene wasn't convincing enough…so…

…Ariva, _are you still passed out?…_

If I told you that no one is dead yet but someone might be dying at the end of this chap, how would you react?…

…(hopes Ariva _doesn't pass out again)_

* * *

****

Demon Zoo

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: If I was the owner of Inuyasha I would change the theme song to the tune of the American "Hamtaro" theme. So be glad I don't.

* * *

****

Chapter Eighteen

____________________

Rin's face was glistening in sweat. It was as though she was pushing with every effort and going nowhere. Amongst her moaning Kanna prepared the injection. Rin opened her eyes seeking desperate help from Dr. Kanna but she didn't say anything. Rin watched the injection in Kanna's hand as she approached her. After nearly a horrible hour of breathing and pushing they both knew that it was time.

There was a slight breeze as Kanna removed Rin's pants and put a hospital gown over her. Then, Kanna slightly pushed the injection to make sure the liquid squirt out. That was when Rin could smell it. That shot had poison. Rin couldn't get away, the enormous labor pains and the weight at the pit of her stomach made her unable to move. All she could do was shake the metal bed a bit.

Kanna grabbed Rin's left leg and started the injection. Now Rin had the shot to add to her physical pain. She looked up at Kanna. Suddenly Rin watched in horror as blood began squirting from behind the white-haired woman. She was stunned and then fell to the floor. Standing before Rin now was Sesshomaru bearing the bloody claw that he struck Kanna with. Dr. Kanna's head was nearly detached from her form stained with blood on the floor. By her hand was the near empty injection.

She couldn't recognize Sesshomaru's presence in the anymore. Rin began to feel weak and she knew why. Sesshomaru leaned his head to his mate as she tried helplessly to reach him. Rin began to feel dizzy but the labor pains were still there. Rin cried softly "poison…poison".

In truth, Sesshomaru didn't know what word she was saying. But he could sense through her cries of pains that something was wrong. He smelled the room until he came upon the injection on the floor. Sesshomaru brought his nose to Rin again and that was when Rin saw something in Sesshomaru that no one would ever see: sad amber eyes.

==+==

"Inuyasha, do you know who I am?" asked Kikyo who was blocking the hanyou's way.

"Umm…a crazy lady?" said Inuyasha.

"I am your friend Inuyasha. You don't have to live like this. It must be suffocating living in that house with a zookeeper. Trust me Inuyasha, I can give you greater freedom than you ever had before. I can give you protection from these humans." Kikyo reached a hand out to Inuyasha hoping to touch his nice white fur. "Please come with me Inuyasha."

Kikyo's fingers reached the white fur. Stunned, Inuyasha couldn't move but only welcomed this strange touch. He closed his eyes. "What will it be?" asked Kikyo. "I…I," Inuyasha stuttered.

There was a sudden crashing noise approaching the steps and Inuyasha jumped up.

__

"Hey this isn't the exit! Where are you taking us Kirara?"

"Huh?" said Inuyasha. He rushed past Kikyo. _"Shippou, what are you doing here?"_

The little fox demon saw the woman behind Inuyasha and gasp. "Run, Inuyasha before she gets you too."

__

"Huh?" "Inuyasha, that evil lady is loading up all kinds of demons and hanyous away. Kirara and I gotta go before those guys catch up to us." Kirara led Shippou dashing down the other end of the hall past Kikyo. (Kirara unintentionally left behind a large pile of crap on the floor.) The confused woman just looked over. Inuyasha looked through the hall window and saw several men trying to push Jinenji into a small truck. Some of the men had whips in their hands.

Inuyasha turned back to Kikyo. "Sorry miss. I already have a woman I can trust." The hanyou turned away from the woman and crashed through the window.

The men who were trying to load Jinenji turned and saw Inuyasha flying down towards them. Inuyasha struck them all dead. "Thank you, Inuyasha," said horse hanyou. "No big, but I suggest you guys head for the hills now. I still got some business here." Inuyasha flew away back into the building.

==+==

"Hello?!" Kagome cried out. She had been running around the dark halls but all she could hear was commotion and she smelled blood that wasn't too far. Finally she began to hear moaning and tracked down the lighted room at the end of one hallway. "Rin!" Kagome rushed up to Rin and Sesshomaru. "I'm here Rin. Oh my god, you look horrible. You're so red." 

Rin couldn't say anything.

Kagome wiped her wands. "Okay, we gotta get the hanyou out now." Kagome checked Rin's breathing and heartbeat. It was oddly weaker than it should be but she knew that she had to deliver it now or they were both going to suffer. "Um…"

She tried to think back to her demonology studies. Labor pains were less stressful on demons. But regardless of the mother's species birthing a hanyou provided worse pain. For a human, birthing a hanyou was twice more painful than having a full human. When it's time for them to come out, they can be very aggressive. Kagome had helped delivered a few demons at the zoo but she never had to deliver any creature by herself let alone a hanyou child.

Kagome applied to fingers to Rin's womb. This gave the hanyou pressure to move down the birthing passage. "Okay," said Kagome. "I feel it moving. Can you push?"

Rin tried to give a big push but it was no use. She was weakening to the point where she was going to pass out. Now she was becoming teary eyed from pain. "Oh," said Kagome in frustration. Suddenly Sesshomaru brought his nose down to Rin's injected leg. "What are you doing?!" asked Kagome. Sesshomaru ignored her. His nose searched desperately until he found the trail. His nose drew upwards towards Rin's arm. Bingo. He was getting close. Sesshomaru had to stop the poison from spreading throughout Rin's entire system. His nose stopped. Sesshomaru took a hold of Rin's arm and sank his teeth in.

"What the?!" Kagome thought. Rin closed her eyes while she felt Sesshomaru's fangs dig into her arm. The dog demon inhaled. Then he withdrew his teeth and spat out the poison he was able to suck out. His timing was almost perfect. But he couldn't track anymore large sources of the poison in Rin. All he could do was back away and hope. But he saw the tears in Rin's eyes and he realized that he had hurt her again, even if it was to save her life. _'I'm sorry, Rin.'_

"Come on Rin, I know you can push harder," said Kagome. Rin gave it another push, this time she was pushing so hard that she was gagging. Kagome peeked under Rin's hospital down. She saw something that sparked her interest. There was a large spot of white staring at her. "Could that be?" she thought. "One more time, Rin."

Kagome could hear Rin gagging again to make that one push. Kagome laid her hand under Rin's gown and felt a soft squishy like form squirm into her hands. Then she felt something that nearly made her faint.

A light furry head.

What came next was neither a wail nor a cry, but a high-pitched whine of a hanyou puppy. It became deafening music to Kagome's ears.

With a new creature in the room, Sesshomaru's senses were going berserk on him. "Sesshomaru?" The dog youkai immediately rushed over to her mate. Rin was feeling dizzy and she was still sweating. She grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru as soon as he was in reach. "I feel…weak."

Rin knew she was losing her grip on Sesshomaru before the room went dark again.

* * *


	19. the fascinating creatures

**__**

Sorry people, but you won't learn anything new about the new puppy in this chap. I'm saving everything for the final chapter, which happens to be the next!

DON'T KILL ME: This chapter turned out to be much shorter than recent ones.

* * *

****

Demon Zoo

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: Out of stuff to say. No ownership of Inuyasha and all that smack!

* * *

****

Chapter Nineteen

____________________

The hanyou was quickly wrapped in a towel by Kagome. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin not knowing how to feel, except he felt some sort of pain. So he scooped Rin into his demon arms. "Kaede," said Kagome holding the newborn puppy. "We have to get Rin to the zoo vet, Kaede. She'll know what to do."

Sesshomaru looked to Kagome with an understanding nod and immediately sped off holding onto Rin.

"Hey, wait a minute! You don't even know where she is!" Kagome called out. Then she looked at the bundle in her arms.

"AND YOU FORGOT YOUR BABY!"

Clink.

Kagome turned around and saw Kikyo with a gun pointing at her.

"Give me the hanyou."

Kagome couldn't feel her legs wobbling. She began to trip and at that moment Kikyo decided to pull the trigger. The gun had flown out of Kikyo's hand and hit the wall before dropping to the ground. Kikyo found herself hitting against a cabinet and falling to the ground. The cabinet began to wobble and tip towards Kikyo. Its doors opened to reveal the sharp medical tools before crushing Kikyo.

The puppy began to whine from all of the disturbance. Kagome pushed herself up being careful with the puppy. She stepped back looking at the bloody corpse of Kikyo bleeding underneath the fallen cabinet. "Hey, I didn't get shot," Kagome said looking at herself. "But who…"

Kagome looked up and saw a familiar looking youkai sitting on the counter. "Kouga?! You saved me?"

The wolf demon smiled. "Kagome!" Inuyasha finally rushed into the room. First he saw the dead Kikyo then he saw Kouga on his opposite. _"Kouga, what in the world are you doing here?"_

"My favorite human was in trouble, so I came to help her," said Kouga. His nose caught something in the air and it pointed towards the puppy in Kagome's arms. Kouga suddenly grabbed Inuyasha by the neck.

__

"INUYASHA! You got Kagome with a kid?! Do you have no shame?!"

"That ain't my kid! It's my brother's!"

"YOUR BROTHER HAD A CHILD WITH KAGOME?!"  
"IT'S NOT KAGOME'S KID!!!!" Inuyasha was struggling to breathe. Then Kouga loosened his grip and Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Thanks for your help," Kagome said to Kouga. Kouga turned to Inuyasha. _"Well, I would like to stay but I gotta help my friends get outta here before animal control gets here. Later, dog boy!" _Kouga sped out of the room.

"Animal control is coming?!" asked Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed one of Kagome's arms. "We gotta get out of here too."

They ran down the halls trying to find a way out. But all they could see was darkness and damage on the walls. Inuyasha could smell some blood. "I think the demons wee going crazy breaking out of this place." It was unknown to them whether it was day or night outside. Then they saw an exit sign lit not to far away.

"Here we go," said Inuyasha. The two began to speed up towards the exit.

A lone bang echoed throughout the building and Kagome and Inuyasha were stopped dead in their tracks. Inuyasha whirled around and saw Naraku. His head was bleeding from one side, his clothes slightly torn, he pointed a gun at the two. Inuyasha eyes looked back towards the exit.

"You can make it, Kagome. Go!" Kagome began rushing towards the door holding the puppy even tighter but then Naraku fired his gun. The bullet flew past Kagome but it scraped her leg and Kagome was brought down by the pain onto the floor.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. The puppy in Kagome's arm let out a deafening puppy whine. Kagome was cringing in pain and Inuyasha and Naraku were covering their ears.

Naraku went past Inuyasha weakened by the loud cries and brought his gun down to where Kagome and the hanyou lied on the ground. "I'll get that bastard to shut up."

The hallway became blinded in light and a very powerful breeze swept through. When the light past Inuyasha was on the floor with Kagome and the hanyou. They looked over and saw Sesshomaru, hunching over Naraku. One of Sesshomaru's claws were buried deep into his arm.

"Naraku, I have come to finish the job. You hurt my mate and now you attempted to hurt my first-born. This will not stand." The weight of his claw on Naraku began to increase. Soon looking down on Naraku was the creepy giant dog who opened his jaws. The poison saliva began to drool.

__

"Die!"

Inuyasha brought his arm up to cover Kagome eyes. By the end there would be nothing left of Naraku but the blood and guts that covered the entire hall.

Finally they stepped outside of the building and some of the demons were running around not knowing what to do including Shippo and Kirara. _"Don't just stand there you morons! Animal control is coming! Head for the forests! Don't come near the city again!"_

The remaining demons began to run and fly westward where Inuyasha told them to go. Shippo rode on Kirara heading towards the sunset.

==+==

On a campus not too far away, Sango and Miroku watched some of the demons flying in the sky. "They escaped?" asked Miroku.

"No," said Sango. "They're free."

Miroku chuckled. "Well, demons are fascinating and beautiful creatures. And such beings can't be put into a cage."

==+==

Sesshomaru came behind Inuyasha and Kagome. "Here," said Kagome. She gave the puppy to Sesshomaru. He took one glimpse at it then quickly flew away. "Come on," said Inuyasha. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and they sped after Sesshomaru.

* * *

**__**

IT'S ALMOST OVER!!!

Late welcomes to Tejas_ and _Shampoo Sakai_. I cant believe how many reviewers hurt themselves after reading my last chapter, oh well. Surprisingly short chapter, yes. But the final chapter may hopefully be longer. I know me so sad that it's over too, sniff sniff!_


	20. seeking happiness in the end FIN

**__**

Welcome, Hellkeeper _and_ keeper-of-the-triforce. _Wow! The last chap. I cant believe it myself. Well, you know what that means. It means I don't have to worry about this during spring break. In fact, I don't think I'll have time to write until next week. So…thanks for making this author's dreams come true and hope you continue to enjoy me other works._

And because my last chap was so long I'm going for over 2000 words in the closing chapter of our tale. You'll get a peek a life raising a hanyou, which I was gonna use for a separate story but decided, nah. Happy readings to all.

Demon Zoo

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: Never owned characters from the beginning to the end

* * *

****

Chapter Twenty (end chapter)

____________________

It wasn't hard for the great demon to track down a woman he never heard of. His nose just found the source of the largest demon scent in the city (aside from the old zoo.) Now Sesshomaru could rest but it wasn't easy. He had never sat in a real chair before but he decided to get use to the chair. He did. And he understood why the chair the conveniently placed at Rin's bedside.

The world had gotten dark outside and Rin hadn't moved a muscle since the puppy was born. Sesshomaru took Rin's delicate fingers in his claws. He fiddled with them. Sesshomaru could feel his heart lifting when he realized she was warm. Was this relief? Was this happiness?

Rin swore that sitting by her side was an angel. Bright and beautiful. But when her eyes finally adjusted, when her mind was cleared, Rin smiled as she saw something better than an angel. She saw Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hid his joy but Rin could see it in his face. He began to fiddle with Rin's fingers in his hand again. "Rin," he said.

"I'm here, Sesshomaru," she said. The youkai turn his head. His could finally look into Rin's innocent brown eyes again.

On the other side of the room, Kaede was busy at the sink and then she grabbed a towel. "So, you both made it through," she said to Rin. She brought a small bundle over to the bed. "It's all clean. I do believe now is the time for you to see your son."

Rin was happy and also curious about the puppy in her arms. It was a type of child she never expected to have. After being cleaned up the puppy had pale skin, almost white and it felt human. He had a chubby face just like a human baby but the features were more like Sesshomaru. Rin wouldn't be surprised if the puppy already had teeth. She let a quiet awe out when she saw the puppy's faded pink nose try and sniff her. 

She opened the towel up and got her biggest surprise. Her son had tiny folded ears, just like a real puppy. On top of the head was white hair like some newborn humans would have. The white blended quite well with the puppy's pale skin.

As for the body, it was abnormally human. 10 finger and 10 toes (which would eventually become claws). He had white facial hair hidden among his pale skin on his arms and his legs too. To Kaede's surprise, Rin picked the puppy up and turned him around.

"What are you doing?" asked Kaede.

"I thought so," Rin smiled. "He's got a tail growing." Rin put the puppy down. it was so cute yet so weird to consider that this was also her child.

She looked to Sesshomaru, the father, but he had a very disappointed look on his face. "Sesshomaru?" asked Rin. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

Sesshomaru tried to think how to say his response to Rin in her human language. He knew what to say though and he said it slow. "He…he looks like…"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes trying to think.

"He looks like Inuyasha."

Rin chuckled. That was the first full sentence she ever heard out of Sesshomaru. But she understood how Sesshomaru felt about his brother.

And speak of the devil…

"Aww, he's so cute," said Kagome given the chance to hold the puppy. "I thought it would be creepy to you," said Inuyasha. "You know. It's a baby with a dog for a head."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I think someone needs a trip to obedience school and give you a lesson in manners."

"It's all right," said Rin. "Sesshomaru thinks his son looks too much like Inuyasha."

"Hey, he does look like me," said Inuyasha picking the puppy up. Sesshomaru gave a low growl.

==+==

The police were able to conclude that the invasion of Kagome's house and the raid on the Shikon zoo lab were connected. When Kagome finally got back to her messed up home, she was immediately ask to come to a hearing and Inuyasha came with her too. Inuyasha spoke to the city on the treatment of the demons and hanyous in the zoo and about the Kontoro-ru, Kikyo's organization that tried to obtain hanyous illegally. Kagome spoke about the exposed crimes on the deceased Naraku.

It seemed that most of the demons were found in the nearby woods, but for safety reason, the police chose to evacuate people from the area instead of capturing all the many and possibly threatening youkai. 

Miroku and Sango couldn't believe it themselves when they to the hearing and heard the entire story. By late afternoon, the hearing was in recess. "Hey, Kagome," said Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru said that he and Rin were gonna leave tonight."

"So soon?" asked Kagome. "But I dunno is Rin's even ready to head out. It's kinda like being forced to leave civilization."

Kagome and Sango stopped by a grocery store to do some cute baby shopping. They were gonna get some essentials like diapers and clothing for the hanyou since Rin and Sesshomaru were going to move far away.

==+==

"Are you sure you wanna do this Rin? You haven't really known Sesshomaru for that long."

Rin looked down to the ground trying to think. Koinu was sleeping on her back. "And there won't be other humans for miles. How will you survive?"

Rin looked up at Kagome. "I dunno. But I think that Sesshomaru really will take care of me. I have to believe in that." She picked up the bags of food and clothing Kagome got for Rin. "I'll be all right." The weight of the bags defeated Rin and she was forced to drop them. 

Finally Sesshomaru came over and picked up the bags for Rin. They were deep in the forests and were planning to go up into the mountain. Most of the demons in the area chose to stay on ground level and fight the great survival of the fittest war. Being a powerful youkai Sesshomaru trusted the fact that no creature would come near him or his family that he despised.

Instead of using his flight or super speed, Sesshomaru chose to walk with Rin up the mountain. That way Rin could enjoy the sun set. Inuyasha and Kagome watched them leave disappear up the mountain.

==+==

Time passed and the hearing were still going on. What would become of the demons and hanyous in the forest? The answer came from the emperor who learned everything about the hearing and of the corruption of the former Shikon Zoo. He demanded that the entire area become a demon preserve and that the most trusting and human experts on demons would take care of the facilities.

Miroku was named chairman of Shikon National Demon Preserve. With Sango and other women on his board, he had his choice of many girlfriends (and butts to touch!). Kagome was also on the board but she also the main girl around the girl making sure the park wasn't littered and that all things kept on naturally. She was also a caretaker for the demons. 

Unlike the zoo, people were restricted to visits along the preserve borders. However, the patrons like this a whole lot more because the demons were living in real natural habitats instead of behind cages.

Kagome was able to finish school and devote her cares to the preserve full time. She and Inuyasha were very close working together to care for the large place they called home. This convinced Kagome to have a cabin deep in the preserve. Inuyasha lived with her and they became more like a close couple. Eventually Inuyasha ended up popping the question to Kagome's surprise and they had a real wedding on the preserve grounds.

She hadn't heard from Rin in a while. But she would regularly see Sesshomaru flying around the preserve. He wanted to take into account all of the creatures in the preserve and where their territories were. Kagome thought that she should go up sometime soon and visit Rin. She wondered if she as homesick for civilization as she sometimes was.

==+==

They were living in the abandoned temple deep in the mountain. For Rin it wasn't easy living of off what Kagome would pick up for her. She had to sleep on hay and eat can goods. She got a pan and learned how to cook. Rin also learned how to get water pumping in her new home in a pump that hadn't been used for centuries.

Sesshomaru was approaching home and sure enough he heard his son scream. On his hind legs Koinu was running around the temple butt naked. "Koinu, come take your bath!" Rin was chasing after her son. Her clothes got soaked from a failed attempt to get him to bathe.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Sesshomaru stood and watched his son run into him. "Daddy," he cried. Sesshomaru began to growl some demon. Then Koinu happily skipped towards the pool of water and got in. Rin was shocked. "He always listens to you," said Rin. "I guess he likes to be more of a demon."

"It was just like Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru. His human communication with Rin had gotten better in passing weeks. Koinu however seemed more ignorant of human talk and would rather listen to his father. Koinu's behavior was like that of a human child at two no doubt. But after all, he was a hanyou and hanyous were always wanting trouble.

Sesshomaru saw a dreary look on Rin's face so he took his hand to her. "You look exhausted. Go to sleep now, and I'll make sure he doesn't bother you for a while."

After Sesshomaru helped his son he take a bath he ordered him to go to sleep and merrily he took his place on a pile of hay by his sleeping mother. Sesshomaru looked at the two. Koinu was always happy and hyperactive but he began to realize how depressed Rin was since she came to live here. He watched her struggle to get comfortable on her stone and hay bed. Sometimes it was too cold for Rin and she had to ration her human food carefully. She couldn't make any trips up or down the mountain by herself. But her biggest job was raising Koinu. Rin had never expected that she would have it this hard raising a child, not just a child, a half-demon. Koinu was still a sweet angel but he could be a little devil. His cries were still very loud and for the first few weeks Rin never got any sleep at night.

Tonight she could sleep. Sesshomaru thought, 'she's not happy'. Of course, it wasn't as if she chose this life. It took one act of demon rape for all of this to happen. He could tell that she felt isolated from the world only seeing a few demons but no humans. She had no idea that the park had become a demon preserve. Sesshomaru walked outside of his house thinking 'if only'. If only there was a way to make Rin feel more comfortable here, with him. In truth, Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship hadn't change. It didn't developed into this 'love' that Inuyasha told him about that one night. They were together out of responsibility and their new trust in each other. But it was becoming too costly for Rin. She must miss her freedom.

Sesshomaru walked by himself into the forest until he came upon a cabin.

Inside Kagome and Inuyasha were smooching up a storm. "It smell like twins," said Inuyasha. "And how would you know, we just found out about it last night," said Kagome. "Because I have the nose for this sort of thing."

Inuyasha had Kagome against the kitchen wall and he was sniffing her breasts. Kagome was giggling.

"Ahem."

They turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing by the kitchen door.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, nimrod?" asked Inuyasha harshly.

"I'm a demon Inuyasha and clearly I can do as I please in these lands."

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and sighed. "I need the advice of both of you."

"Wha?" said Inuyasha. "You owe me for saving the both of you Inuyasha. Now will you listen to me or not."

==+==

Sesshomaru had not returned until sunset the next day. Rin wasn't surprised. Out here, youkai needed their freedom and their power. She sat on the ancient stone watching Koinu play with the ball like a dog would. "Play fetch with me, mommy," said Koinu tugging at Rin's peasant kimono.

"It's too dangerous to play fetch up here," said Rin. "I can't throw the ball too far." Koinu pouted and went back to play. It was of course way past his naptime but Koinu didn't care. Finally Sesshomaru came up to Rin and his son of course, jumped up and down then went up to grab his father's leg. Koinu of course soiled the ground. He still had trouble controlling his bladder whenever he got excited. "Put a diaper on and go to bed," said Sesshomaru in his demon speak. "I wish to speak to your mother in peace." Koinu ran back nito the house and did what he was told. Yes, even for a baby hanyou he knew how to put on his own diaper whenever he soiled before bedtime. And yes he only would put on his own diaper if his father told him to.

Rin sat on the ground staring at the ants beneath. "Rin," said Sesshomaru. "I sense your unhappiness here. I understand the sacrifices you made for Koinu and for myself. I think I should repay you."

"Huh?" Rin looked up. "Oh, I like it here, Sesshomaru. It's very pretty and it's the first real home I've had in a while. I don't have a place out there. I can learn…"

"That's not what I meant, Rin." Sesshomaru lifted Rin up and got her to stand. "I spent the day trying to obtain something with Kagome's help. It is something that is part of your human tradition. Some object of human ritual I presume. But the human says this should make you happy." Sesshomaru reached into the pocket of his kimono and took out a small velvet box. He opened the box and a diamond began to shine brighter than the night sky.

Sesshomaru didn't understand why Rin was crying and yet she was smiling. "Oh…Sesshomaru," choke Rin. "I'm very happy with you." She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru. Slowly but confident, Sesshomaru brought his arms up and pulled Rin in allowing her to cry into his soft fur.

Sleeping with Sesshomaru, Rin had felt the most comfortable than she ever had and instantly fell asleep. Sesshomaru watched Rin's wedding ring create reflections in the ceiling of their bedroom. She felt warm and so did he. His mind began to race through so many memories until he finally came to the conclusion.

__

'So this is that emotion love,' thought Sesshomaru.

__

'I understand now, father.'

****

THE END  
A Fantasy Cat story for fanfiction.net

* * *

****

Closing facts:

__

Koinu is Japanese for "puppy"

I got the "pee with glee" idea from my own Yorkshire Terrier (they're menaces!)

And yes, there's hanyou twins in Kagome and Inuyasha's future.

~~~Thanks for reading


End file.
